


crackhead solidarity

by midgardsormen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Texting, also quick side note, also some people are related, also theres a mixture of memes and like actual academic shit in this, and not all of the ships tagged might make sense when u first read them, barely any straight shit bc, bc we dont practice self isolation in my country, but i might fuck around and give him a redemption arc, but i promise i have a plan for them, but ill figure it out, but ill make it work, but monty and harper are not jordans parents, cause like it doesnt affect me all that much, cause like jordans a freshman, finn is a douchebag, group project, hella John Murphy-centric (The 100), i don't know how often ill post either, i have the mind of a master- of a mastermind, idk what this is, im writing this without direction, its not corona time in this, lowkey angst warning :), not all ships tagged are endgame, pls send help lol, rn its only light angst but I never know where this might go, so im not including it in my fic, so read at ur own risk lol, so thatd be weird, so thats fun ig, some are not even in the same school, some schoolwork just so that theyll get to meet n talk n shit, theyre all low key crackheads, theyre not all inte same class, this is more self indulgent than anything, whats that idk but, who knows - Freeform, yeah but seriously theres like only a small resemblance of plot in this, yk im so creative like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardsormen/pseuds/midgardsormen
Summary: [02:47]great in chemistry:fellas is it gay to eat dessert?not a klepto:about as gay as wearing a turtlenecktrash prince:yes but only if u swallow[06:28]not a drug dealer:remind me why im friends with u guys again( another groupchat fic bc im trash, its completely self indulgent )
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bryan/Nathan Miller, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Emori (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Gina Martin/Niylah (The 100), Harper McIntyre/Zoe Monroe, Jordan Jasper Green/Delilah Workman, Jordan Jasper Green/Fox (The 100) (One-Sided), Luna/Raven Reyes, Madi Griffin/Gaia (The 100), Miles Ezikiel Shaw/Kyle Wick, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Ilian (One-Sided), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 79
Kudos: 86





	1. hints of angst and poor attempts at comedy

**Author's Note:**

> this is high key inspired by another fic like this that i absolutely adore. but that one's on indefinite hiatus and i cant handle that. mine has a lot more characters and different interactions tho, but like it wont be as good. i would suggest reading my inspiration, its called "that one nelson mandela quote" :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today we tackle the question: will Niylah ever get the sleep she deserves? the answer is most probably no  
> oh and also its the night before first day of the new school year but that's like whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> MONTY SAID: DONT SMOKE THE GREEN, BE THE GREEN  
> great in chemistry - Jasper  
> not a klepto - Miller  
> trash prince - Murphy  
> not a drug dealer - Monty
> 
> NIA'S HOME FOR ORPHANS  
> i live with idiots - Niylah  
> mommy issues - Murphy  
> Ilian - Ilian  
> the bomb - Atom  
> the better John - Mbege  
> linetti - Gina

**MONTY SAID** : **DONT SMOKE THE GREEN, BE THE GREEN**

**[02:47]**

**great in chemistry**

?fellas is it gay to eat dessert

**not a klepto**

about as gay as wearing a turtleneck 

**trash prince**

yes but only if u swallow

**NIA'S HOME FOR ORPHANS**

**[02:49]**

**i live with idiots**

Murphy i stg if u dont put ur phone down you will feel my wrath

the light is hindering me from sleeping 

**Ilian**

Yes I second that.

**mommy issues**

yk i would argue back

abt how hypocritical it is of u to be on ur phones telling me to get off my phone 

but im high key scared of Niylah so ill just not

**Ilian**

What about me?

**mommy issues**

what about u, Illinois?

**the bomb**

lmao "Illinois"

**_the bomb_ ** _has set the nickname of **Ilian** to **Illinois**_

**Illinois**

I meant; are you not scared of me?

**mommy issues**

phhht no 

what are u gonna do

go cry to octavia 'till _she_ does smt about it?

**the better john**

911? yes hello, I would like to report a MURDER

**i live with idiots**

great, now more people are on their phones

absolutely fantastic 

**mommy issues**

i honestly dont get what the problem is 

ive been on my phone every night for months now

like why bring it up now

**Illinois**

Probably because you're annoying and she's had enough of you.

**i live with idiots**

hey! dont speak for me Illinois 

**the bomb**

lmao "Illinois" 

_**the bomb** has set the nickname of **Illinois** to_ _**Illinois** _

**the bomb**

wait-

**i live with idiots**

its times like these when my nickname just fits perfectly 

this is why Gina is my favorit, shes the only one not on their phone rn

**mommy issues**

yeah, bc shes asleep

don't act like shes better than us

if she was awake she would be all up in this conversation, and u know it

**i live with idiots**

i don't know what ur talking about Ginas an angel

ANYWAYS

the reason, Murphy, is because its a school night

and i, for one, dont want to be late cause i couldnt sleep

**the better John**

what do u mean school night

**the bomb**

yeah its summer

its themz vacation dayz

**mommy issues**

atom, i will pay money for u to never say that again

**Illinois**

Yeah right Murphy, are you forgetting you're broke?

**mommy issues**  
how could I forget, my bank account is on 0 rn

**Illinois**  
Serves you right, seeing as you got no job. **  
**

**mommy issues**

well its not like I'm not trying to get one

**Illinois**

Oh, please.

You trying for once in your life? Unlikely.

**mommy issues**

you know what Ilian

**i live with idiots**

BOYS! please not now

i really cant handle ur bickering at 3am

.and to answer ur question Mbege, yes

it is summer, but it was also the last day of summer break today

.so in the morning its back to school

**the better John**

aw man that sucks

fine, everybody put down ur phones

**the bomb**

ur not the boss of me

**i live with idiots**

no

but i am

go to sleep Atom

**the bomb**

ma'am yes ma'am

**i live with idiots**

and that goes for the rest of u too

?got it

**the better John**

sorry Niylah, ill get off

**mommy issues**

whatever i could just skip 

**Illinois**

That sounds about right. The Murphy way; don't like something because it'll make you try for a change? Just bail on it.

**mommy issues**

yk what? i am going

see u in the morning fucker

also sweet dreams Niylah, sorry for bothering u

**I live with idiots**

.its alright Murphy, sleep tight everyone

**Illinois**

Uh, I'm still here you know.

**I live with idiots**

oh, right

sleep tight everyone except Ilian

**Illinois**

Why do I even try

**MONTY SAID** : **DONT SMOKE THE GREEN, BE THE GREEN**

**[06:28]**

**not a drug dealer**

remind me why im friends with u guys again

no seriously. who texts in the middle of a school night 

what's wrong with you

**trash prince**

some matters are simply too important to ignore monty

**not a klepto**

yeah

**trash prince**

and besides, i didnt know it was a school night until afterwards

**not a klepto**

and _i_

didnt know until u just told me

so fuck that, murphy u wanna skip?

**trash prince**

no can do buckaroo

i have to go

**not a klepto**

what? 

Nia made some kinda deal with the principal again?

c'mon u broke the last one

**not a drug dealer**

are we just gonna ignore the fact that Murphy said "buckaroo" or-

**trash prince**

no its not a deal w the principal, im trying to prove ilian wrong

**not a drug dealer**

alright so we are ignoring it

fine

**not a klepto**

ah yeah, I can respect that

give that dickhead what he deserves

i probs should go to, u guys want me to pick u up?

**trash prince**

u already know it

**not a drug dealer**

yes please Miller

**great in chemistry**

ugh miller, monty, reading ur names is hurting my head

theyre too similar 

also ur very welcome to pick me up as well miller

**not a drug dealer**

what, can ur sleep deprived brain not handle it

hm, sounds like a u problem

**trash prince**

damn monty go easy on him

but seriously, did u get any sleep at all jasper

**not a klepto**

*gasp*

u _do_ care murphy

**trash prince**

dont try it miller, I wont hesitate to cut u

**not a klepto**

well then u wont have a ride to school bitch

**trash prince**

yes i will

ill just steal ur car while ur bleeding out on the sidewalk :)

**not a drug dealer**

that smiley in the end is making me nervous

and im not even the one being threatened 

**great in chemistry**

alright

im changing the names

I cant take this shit

**_great in chemistry_ ** _has set the nickname of_ **not a drug dealer** _to **buckaroo**_

there, all better

**buckaroo**

Jasper no

**_buckaroo_ ** _has set the nickname of_ **buckaroo** _to **not a drug dealer**_

**great in chemistry**

Jasper YES

**_great in chemistry_ ** _has set the nickname of_ **not a drug dealer** _to **buckaroo**_

**buckaroo**

fine, whatever

Miller, how soon will u be here

**not a klepto**

maybe 5 min if i pick u up first

that cool?

**buckaroo**

yes.

**(To: Favorit pothead (dont tell Japer**

**[06:35]**

**Nathan Miller**

?Hey u alright monty

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

yeah

ofc why wouldnt I be

**Nathan Miller**

idk dude

youve kinda been on edge the entire time in the main chat

just wanted to see that ur okay ig

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

thats sweet, Miller.

but im fine, my moms just being a bit too much again

**Nathan Miller**

oh im sorry monty

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

nothing i cant manage

**Nathan Miller**

yeah ik

but u still shouldnt have to

i'm almost at urs so get ur books or whatever u smart ppl who actually care abt school bring with u

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

okay thanks.

wait, ur almost here?

have u been texting and driving this entire time

MILLER THIS CHAT HAS RECEIPTS I KNOW UR STILL HERE

**Nathan Miller**

oh im sorry

i cant answer u, im busy driving

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

_MILLER!_

**MONTY SAID** : **DONT SMOKE THE GREEN, BE THE GREEN**

**[06:43]**

**trash prince**

and thats how i ended up taking ap english literature this year

**great in chemistry**

lmao thats wild

how tf r u gonna take an ap class

u barely attend ur normal classes

**trash prince**

yeah well neither do u and ur still passing ap chemistry

**great in chemistry**

mm yeah ur right abt that

**buckaroo**

wait ur taking an ap class this year

we're only sophomores Murphy, whats the point?

**trash prince**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**not a klepto**

there is no point monty

hes simply doing it cause hes a nerd

but hes playing it off bc he doesn't want anyone to know

**great in chemistry**

yk that does sound way more believable than the story murphy told me

**trash prince**

thats such bullshit miller, u dont know what ur talking about

u talk so much for someone who doesn't know shit about it

well u can fuck right off

**[06:51]**

**trash prince**

so u coming to pick me up or what?

miller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol can u tell i dont like Ilian or what


	2. miller vs. murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> physical violence is a normal thing between best friends...  
> or is that just Sweden?  
> Also Miller might be a bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> MONTY SAID: DONT SMOKE THE GREEN, BE THE GREEN  
> great in chemistry - Jasper  
> not a klepto - Miller  
> trash prince - Murphy  
> buckaroo - Monty
> 
> BAD BITCHES UNITE (AND ALSO BELLAMY)  
> the heart - Bellamy  
> the mechanic - Raven  
> the head - Clarke  
> the commander - Lexa  
> not the president - Lincoln  
> *under the floor* - Octavia

**MONTY SAID: DONT SMOKE THE GREEN, BE THE GREEN**

**[07:18]**

**not a klepto**

hey murphy

where u at u lil bitch

**trash prince**

im gonna kill u miller

like for real

when I get to school, ur dead

**not a klepto**

?whatever do u mean murphy

**trash prince**

im serious miller

ur ass is mine

**great in chemistry**

no lol his ass is bryan's

**trash prince**

lmao _yes_ jasper

**buckaroo**

guys i dont think millers a bottom

**not a klepto**

im not a bottom

**great in chemistry**

oh please, ur energy is so bottom

**trash prince**

u radiate total twinkness miller

**not klepto**

ur just mad cause I didnt pick u up murphy

which u have no right to be btw

seeing as u were acting like a little bitch when i called u a nerd

so ur vote has zero merit

**buckaroo**

idk Miller

they kinda have a point

i think im switching sides

**not a klepto**

i thought u were on my side

betrayed by my best friend

**great in chemistry**

HEY!

**trash prince**

lmao fair

**great in chemistry**

no

not fair

its on now

 _ **great in chemistry** has set the nickname of **not a klepto** to_ _**bottom and a twink**_

**buckaroo**

oh jesus

**trash prince**

jasper i honestly love u

**great in chemistry**

*finger guns*

**trash prince**

n i c e

**bottom and a twink**

oh for fucks sake

IM NOT A TWINK MY BF JUST HAS STRONG FACIAL FEATURES

**great in chemistry**

oh my god thats even better

 _ **great in chemistry** has set the nickname of **bottom and a twink** to_ _**IM NOT A TWINK MY BF JUST HAS STRONG FACIAL FEATURES**_

**buckaroo**

jasper

as much as i think thats hilarious 

its too long for a username

**great in chemistry**

yeah ur right monty

I think ive found a compromise

 _ **great in chemistry** has set the nickname of **IM NOT A TWINK MY BF JUST HAS STRONG FACIAL FEATURES** to_ _**bottom and a twink**_

 _ **great in chemistry** has set the group chat name to _ _**IM NOT A TWINK MY BF JUST HAS STRONG FACIAL FEATURES** _

**bottom and a twink**

honestly i so regret picking u guys up rn

you shouldve had to walk too

**buckaroo**

notice how he only protested to the twink part tho

**great in chemistry**

ugh ur mind monty 

it amazes me sometimes

**bottom and a twink**

.die

**buckaroo**

sidenote

has Murphy been strangely quiet for a while or?

**bottom and a twink**

yeah ur right

he hasn't made one of his smartass comments in minutes

**great in chemistry**

guys im scared

**[07:23]**

**trash prince**

hey miller

im here

**BAD BITCHES UNITE (AND ALSO BELLAMY)**

**[07:24]**

**the heart**

okay first of all; FUCK whoever changed the group name

**the mechanic**

:)

**the heart**

ok i'm gonna ignore that for now cause holy fuck is anyone else seeing this shit

***under the floor***

ya its fucking crazy

**the head**

no i dont

whats happening??

**the heart**

well you would know what's happening if you weren't a horndog making out with Lexa around some corner

**the mechanic**

bell really out here being salty about being single huh

**the heart**

bitch you're single too

**the mechanic**

but am i being salty about it?

**the head**

CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON

**not the president**

Oh yea

Some guy gust jumped someone

I think they're both students but I could be wrong

***under the floor***

no theyre students, theyre in my year

thats miller and murphy

**the head**

r they still fighting

**the mechanic**

ye

but it looks like murphy's winning

hes like sitting on miller

but miller still might be able to turn it out, i have faith in him

**the head**

okay thats great me and lexa are on our wayyy

**the commander**

yes we wanna see the fight

im expecting blood

**not the president**

You might just get what you asked for Lexa

**the commander**

what

what happened

**the heart**

Miller (?) punched Murphy (?) straight on the nose

**the mechanic**

urgh yes

see I knew i had a good judge of character 

shouldve bet some money on that bitch

***under the floor***

id take that bet

listen u might think miller is winning this fight

but ive known the both of them for a year now

**the commander**

and?

***under the floor***

murphy is gonna kick millers ass all the way to the sheriff station 

**the commander**

Why the sheriff station?

***under the floor***

cause millers dad is the sheriff...?

**the head**

are we just skipping over the fact that bellamy put question marks at the ends of the names

like he hasnt been crushing on murphy since octavia first mentioned him

**the heart**

shut up i do not

**the head**

u soooo do tho 

**the heart**

i reallllly don't tho

**the head**

*side eyes*

**the mechanic**

are u even watching the fight anymore

cause I dont think its gonna last that much longer

**not the president**

Why has a teacher not come and stopped this yet?

Their students are straight up throwing fists and the teachers are just drinking coffee in the teachers lounge

***under the floor***

yeah well theres no need for them to get off their asses anymore

murphy's already won

hes got miller in a headlock

**the mechanic**

sigh

and I was rooting for miller and all 

oh well, at least the first day had an exiting start

thats never happened before

**the commander**

yes but now its all downhill from here

***under the floor***

true

**the mechanic**

honestly my favorit part wasnt even the fight

it was watching their two friends reactions

one of them was all "again? im so fucking over you guys" and rolling his eyes, looking tired af

and the other one was all "YAY! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" and jumping around, exited as shit

***under the floor***

yeah thats very much their aesthetics 

**the mechanic**

u know what

the fun is not over yet

im gonna go talk to that murphy guy

**the heart**

this is gonna be a shitshow

***under the floor***

and i cant wait to see it

**To: The boring Blake**

**[07:27]**

**Clarke Griffin**

okay bellamy

ur gonna answer a question

and i dont want to hear no bs lie this time

**The boring Blake**

what griffin

**Clarke Griffin**

?how hot did u think it was when murphy put miller in that headlock

**The boring Blake**

well would you look at that

i gotta go...do something

**Clarke Griffin**

(; like taking a cold shower in the locker room 

**The boring Blake**

no.

go look for some freshmen or whatever that weird fucking tradition is about

**Clarke Griffin**

oh my god

I totally forgot

!!!its FRESHMEN ADOPTION DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "freshmen adoption day" is now trademarked by me, ty
> 
> ok so a couple of things...  
> 1\. so sorry that this was very Murphy-Miller-Monty-Jasper centric.  
> I really wanted to introduce the other like "main people"s personalities but instead i just had them talking about the fight. So ill probably focus WAY more on the "Bad bitches unite" group in the next chapter.
> 
> 2\. The first day is going to stretch over the next chapter as well. Ik its a lot but I had a lot of ideas for the first day and i think its gonna work out. But like ill try not to have multiple chapters be about the same day in the future cause then itll be such a slow burn and im wayyy too impatient for that.


	3. freshmen adoption day !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing...*drumroll* the babies!  
> Oh and Clarke and Lexa try to adopt a freshman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, this chapter's gonna be so fucking long
> 
> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> FRESH(MEN) OUTTA ARKADIA HIGH  
> i mad - Madi  
> what does the fox say - Fox  
> a literal child - Jordan  
> gayia - Gaia
> 
> BAD BITCHES UNITE (AND ALSO BELLAMY)  
> the heart - Bellamy  
> the mechanic - Raven  
> the head - Clarke  
> the commander - Lexa  
> not the president - Lincoln  
> *under the floor* - Octavia

**To: Leksa <33**

**[07:46]**

**Clarke Griffin**

Lexa

Lexa

Lexa<3

Lexa, sweet loml <333

**Leksa <33**

Clarke 

I love you

but pls don't text me in the middle of class

**Clarke Griffin**

im sorry honey

):

**[07:50]**

**Leksa <33**

okay you kan talk to me but make it quick 

**Clarke Griffin**

well

i was just wondering if i could maybe go talk to one of the freshmen i saw at the fight

maybe

**Leksa <33**

sure thing Clarke

and before u give me ur final decision just know that i would really appreciate it if i could

??wait really-

**Leksa <33**

of course 

I've heard how much you wanted to participate last year

and I'm sorry you never got to, so if you want to do it this year

I'm okay with that

**Clarke Griffin**

THANK U

im literally so happy rn

**Leksa <33**

well I'm happy that you're happy, Clark

that's all I want 

but you do know that you could participate in adoption day without my permission, right?

just because Collins got mad at you last year when you wanted to do it doesn't mean that you have to ask me

I'm always going to support you

**Clarke Griffin**

i know 

and i also know that youre nothing like finn

i just wanted to ask u because

because I hoped we could do it together

or something

maybe

i mean its only a suggestion

**Leksa <33**

Clarke

I would love to

**Clarke Griffin**

?are u sure

**Leksa <33**

yes

now get back to class

you won't be able to become a mother if you get suspended for not paying attention 

**Clarke Griffin**

of course honey

ttyl <3333

**Leksa <33**

<3

**FRESH(MEN) OUTTA ARKADIA HIGH**

**[08:20]**

**i mad**

ok so that was fucking weird

**a literal child**

your facial expression was stuck on polite

but I could tell you were on a rollercoaster bro

**i mad**

???yeah well what was i supposed to do Jordan

she just came right up to me and started talking 

!i don't even know who she is

**a literal child**

i know

it was sO FUNNY

**i mad**

no it wasnt shut up

can my friends who actually act like my friends _please_ help me out here

**what does the fox say**

be nice to Madi 

**gayia**

Yes.

I think you're just jealous because no one have asked you yet, Jordan.

**a literal child**

i dont even understand why that girl talked to her

how can i be jealous when I dont know whats going on

**i mad**

yeah i dont know whats going on either

Gaia how do u know 

**what does the fox say**

oh my god are u a psychic Gaia

**a literal child**

a psychic pokémon

**what does the fox say**

oh freak yes

Alakazam!

**i mad**

no way

Gaia is 100% a psychic/fire type and thats non negotiable

shes Victini

**a literal child**

y'all are sleeping on Delphox and i won't stand for it

**what does the fox say**

oh ur right Jordan

**i mad**

wait which one is that

?is it a psychic/fire

**a literal child**

ya 

its the one that looks like a lesbian

**i mad**

!oh yea

well then thats definitely her

?so Gaia are u the lesbian psychic Pokémon

**gayia**

My mom's the lacrosse coach?

She's seen this happen every fist day for years now.

So I've heard of the tradition on multiple occasions. 

....

And also yes, I sure am.

**a literal child**

I love that for u

 _ **what does the fox say** has set the nickname of **gayia** to_ _**delphox**_

**a literal child**

yes thank you Fox this is perfect i love this i love u

**what does the fox say**

jhsagdjhgd no problem Jordan

**i mad**

ok but could u maybe tell me what this whole tradition thing is about

cause that girl, Clarke I think, gave me her user

and i don't know what im gonna do

**delphox**

Alright.

So it's this thing sophomores and up do every first day after summer vacation.

They basically approach freshmen and offer to help them around and answer any questions throughout their first year.

It started as a "mentor program" but now its just a fun thing the older students do cause

...Well I don't actually know why they do it, maybe you could ask Clarke.

Anyways, they call it Freshmen adoption day.

**what does the fox say**

oh thats kinda cool?

wait does that mean that we will get to do that next year??

**a literal child**

omg i can't wait im soooo going to do that

Fox do u want to be a parent with me next year????

**what does the fox say**

oh my gosh YES

**delphox**

I would point out that the two of you are too childish for that responsibility.

But then I remembered that it's not an actual kid.

And if it was, at least you're planning your pregnancy so, you know, maybe it wouldn't end in chaos.

Probably still would though. 

Wait, correction, probably still _will_ though. The two of you with a freshman? I'll transfer schools.

**a literal child**

i dont know what ur talking about

**delphox**

Jordan, look at your username.

**a literal child**

that proves nothing

**i mad**

im just gonna text her and see what happens

**what does the fox say**

good luck Madi!

**BAD BITCHES UNITE (AND ALSO BELLAMY)**

**[08:23]**

**the head**

and she looked SO scared

**the commander**

oh I'm sorry love

***under the floor***

are u sure ur not just overthinking it

**the heart**

yeah you tend to do that a lot

**the head**

look i don't need the Blakes to gang up on me

i don't want ur sympathy

be real

**the mechanic**

lmao Clarke at least u tried

**the head**

see

ravens a real bitch

**the mechanic**

u know it

btw speaking of freshmen adoption day

do u think its possible to adopt a sophomore?

**not the president**

What? Why would you-

 ***under the** **floor*** ****

so u talked to murphy huh

**the mechanic**

YES AND HES THE BEST PERSON EVER

**the head**

yeah u might think that raven

?but are u forgetting my beautiful gf Lexa

**the heart**

ugh thats so cute im gonna puke

**the mechanic**

_saaaaltyy_

**the heart**

Raven i swear 

i don't fucking like Murphy!

**the mechanic**

I never said anything abt murphy

WAIT 

do u like murphy??

oh my god I could SO set u up now

**the heart**

don't you even think about it Raven 

if you say a thing to him I'm gonna fucking destroy you

**the mechanic**

yeah right blake

u couldnt blackmail a toddler 

**the heart**

I'll tell Sinclair what you and Wick do during your breaks

**the mechanic**

nO

**the heart**

uh huh

**the mechanic**

u win this time

but u better sleep with both eyes open

**not the president**

Don't you mean one eye?

**the mechanic**

stay out of this nature boy

***under the floor***

hey! dont attack my boyfriend u bitch

**the head**

??how did me complementing my girlfriend turn into Bellamy being horny for murphy and octavia being ready to fight

**the heart**

i'm _not_ horny for murphy

**the head**

ye ye whatever

OH JESUS

MADI JUST TEXTED ME

okay im gonna go see what she said

laters all my wonderful friends

**the heart**

she's panicking, isn't she

**the commander**

oh yeah for sure

**To: Clarke Griffin**

**[08:26]**

**Madi Kliron**

...hey

**Clarke Griffin**

hey...

**Madi Kliron**

so uhm 

i was thinking about trying out for the lacrosse team

**Clarke Griffin**

thats cool!

my girlfriend is actually the captain

**Madi Kliron**

??!!?ur in a relationship with LEXA WOODS

thats so awesome shes like

my idol

**Clarke Griffin**

aw thats really adorable

**Madi Kliron**

thanks but uh

one teeny tiny problem

i dont know how to get to the field

**Clarke Griffin**

did u not listen to principal Kane when he was talking?

mood

**Madi Kliron**

i had a distraction

**Clarke Griffin**

a boy? ;)

**Madi Kliron**

no

**Clarke Griffin**

a girl? ;)

**Madi Kliron**

...maybe

so like could u show me to the field tomorrow

u don't have to

but itd be like

super cool

**Clarke Griffin**

sure thing Madi

see u tomorrow then?

**Madi Kliron**

(: yeah 

**To: Leksa <33**

**[08:28]**

**Clarke Griffin**

LEXA BBY WE HAVE A DAUGHTER

**To: Fighter boi**

**[10:40]**

**Raven Reyes**

no but im just saying if u wouldve just not warned him about being there then u couldve won much faster

**Fighter boi**

first of all 

i was going for the scare factor 

second of all

I wouldve won even if miller was the one jumping me

ill survive anything

**Raven Reyes**

like a cockroach

**Fighter boi**

yk what sure

ill take it

own ur truth

**Raven Reyes**

yes murphy

own ur cockroach truth

 ****_Raven Reyes_ ****_has set the nickname of_ **_Fighter boi_ **_to **C**_ ** _ockroach_ **

**Cockroach**

honestly one of the best compliments ive gotten

**Raven Reyes**

technically u complimented urself

i only gave it a definition

**Cockroach**

doesnt make it any less true tho

**Raven Reyes**

urghhh

pike is boring as fuck

i can't sit through one more minute of this fuckery

**Cockroach**

lol "fuckery"

~~_what kinda fuckery is this_ ~~

**Raven Reyes**

what

do u like his lessons 

aw man and i just started to get to know u and now u have to die

**Cockroach**

dude

idek what subject he teaches 

is he the physics guy?

**Raven Reyes**

no he teaches biology

i _like_ physics

ur a sophomore

how do u not know who he is youve been here for A YEAR

**Cockroach**

listen

wait no

i dont have to explain myself to u

**Raven Reyes**

u dont have to but it would be really nice

i need something to entertain me until I can leave for the shop 

**Cockroach**

the shop..?

**Raven Reyes**

Sinclair's auto-shop

hes my guardian 

me and kyle wick work there halftime

like we go there straight after school and work for a couple of hours

it would be kinda peaceful if wick wasnt there lol

**Cockroach**

u go there after school?

so u expect me to talk to u for multiple hours

girl no, im actually attending my classes today

**Raven Reyes**

damn

are u alright murphy

**Cockroach**

hey fuck u raven

u just met me

**Raven Reyes**

and yet i know for a fact that u never attend class

**Cockroach**

yeah well im a teenage boy without any money, with a dead dad and a mom in prison, living in a shitty foster home 

why would i bother

**Raven Reyes**

no money?

**Cockroach**

zero

**Raven Reyes**

hey btw

do u know anything abt vehicles?

**Cockroach**

yeah sure

I used to help my dad out with his car when when he was still

yk

**Raven Reyes**

u still got the knowledge?

**Cockroach**

mhm

I kept working on it by myself afterwards 

until I had to sell it that is

**Raven Reyes**

okay

**Cockroach**

uh did u perhaps want to tell me what u needed that information for or

**Raven Reyes**

nah im good

**Cockroach**

no raven that wasnt a question

**Raven Reyes**

yeah

bye now

**Cockroach**

okay ig?

**To: Minty Monty :)**

**[11:40]**

**Harper McIntyre**

hi Monty

you've got a free period rn right

**Minty Monty :)**

hiya harper!

yes i do

**Harper McIntyre**

wanna get high?

**Minty Monty :)**

meet me behind the gym?

**Harper McIntyre**

sure thing

can't wait!

**FRESH(MEN) OUTTA ARKADIA HIGH**

**[12:05]**

**a literal child**

guys 

guys omg

i think i got adopted

this is everything ive ever wanted since i learned about it this morning!!

**what does the fox say**

yay! im glad Jordan! <3

**a literal child**

muchos thank Foxy! <3

**i mad**

fr Jordan?

**a literal child**

YES!

**i mad**

BY WHOM

**a literal child**

well

it was kinda weird tbh

i was walking to my locker

and i see two other students walking towards me

**delphox**

So far so good.

**i mad**

i have a bad feeling about this ngl

**a literal child**

yeah and then they stop right in front of me

they stare at me for a moment

obviously high

and then the girl says "ive never seen u before....who are u?"

and im like a bit uncomfortable but also kinda intrigued by where it was gonna go

and so i answer "im Jordan, im a freshman"

**i mad**

naturally 

**delphox**

Wow. You managed to introduce yourself properly? 

That's certainly a new development.

**a literal child**

could u maybe _not_ bully me for once Gaia

**delphox**

Let me consider it...

No.

**a literal child**

alrighty then

anywho

after i answered the guy looks at me, laughs, and says "thats Jasper's name"

and the girl looks at him like hes crazy 

then she grabs his arm and whisper/screams "no, no, im pretty sure Jasper's name is something else"

they stare into each others eyes for a moment, completely quiet

so I decide to break the silence with "like Jasper?" cause thats obviously the name of whoever theyre talking about

**i mad**

yea obviously

**a literal child**

and they look at me like ive solved the meaning of life or smt

and the guy goes "yeeeeaaaahh thats it!"

then they turn and whisper to each other

and by now its like i dont want to leave

i wanna see where this ends up

 **what does the fox say**

and who wouldnt!

**a literal child**

EXACTLY!

so after a couple of minutes im just standing there with my phone, ready to call one of u to get me out of there if i had to

and the girl just snatches my phone right out of my hand

types some shit and gives it back

and then they leave without a word

**what does the fox say**

okay but what did she type???

**a literal child**

thank u for the enthusiasm fox

some other people could sure learn a thing or two from u

dont u think so Gaia?

**delphox**

Oh absolutely, you're completely correct Jordan.

Madi show some more excitement for our friend's story here.

**i mad**

lol

**a literal child**

ur genuinely the worst

but to complete the story, I am now in a group chat with Monty Green and Harper McIntyre called "one happy family"

**what does the fox say**

i think thats great, Jordan

**i mad**

still

thats gonna be so awkward when they get down from their high 

**a literal child**

oh nooooo

i didn't even think that far 

**delphox**

Hah!

**To: Dude thats wicked**

**[16:34]**

**Raven Reyes**

we have to kill Bellamy Blake

**Dude thats wicked**

ok cool

**Raven Reyes**

also how would u feel about a new coworker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look Delphox up and tell me it doesn't look like a lesbian, I dare u
> 
> my head-canon is fox and jordan being innocent bby's who also never swear, get into it  
> lol ik fox never interacted with any of them but i high key think her and Jordan, especially, would get along very well  
> also the reason Gaia's a psychic/fire type is bc she's a flamekeeper in the show lol, kinda far fetched but its already done so  
> also (x2) I think I put way too much time into analyzing how each character would text, like w/ "u" vs "you" or if they write the names with a capital letter or not and stuff like that  
> I bet no one even notices
> 
> (also ((x3)) "dude thats wicked" is Kyle Wick if u didn't connect the dots)


	4. kinda angsty and im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this house we stan the awkward "green boys"  
> also Murphy knows whats up (on more than one occasion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I might not post as often as I'd like for a while moving forward cause school's kicking my ass but I'll do my best to update  
> also slight angst warning cause im sorta just in that mood yk
> 
> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> ONE HAPPY FAMILY  
> Harper McIntyre - Harper  
> Monty Green - Monty  
> Jordan Skai - Jordan
> 
> IM NOT A TWINK MY BF JUST HAS STRONG FACIAL FEATURES  
> great in chemistry - Jasper  
> bottom and a twink - Miller  
> trash prince - Murphy  
> buckaroo - Monty

**To: Harper McDonalds**

**[07:04]**

**Monty Green**

so

should we 

**Harper McDonalds**

interact with our son?

**Monty Green**

HARPER 

do not call him that!

**Harper McDonalds**

do you not find the comedy in this?

**Monty Green**

no!

we straight up walked up to some random kid

high off our asses 

and... and

**Harper McDonalds**

adopted him?

**Monty Green**

do u enjoy hurting me harper?

**Harper McDonalds**

oh come on

it's funny

**Monty Green**

no, no its not

not funny at all

what if he thinks we're weird 

what if

**Harper McDonalds**

wait

are you afraid he's gonna reject us

reject you?

**Monty Green**

i mean

sorta

**Harper McDonalds**

Monty 

you have no reason to

he's gonna think you're great

**Monty Green**

how do you know?

**Harper McDonalds**

because I think you're great Monty

**Monty Green**

really?

**Harper McDonalds**

I do

and since he's our son he'll think so too

**Monty Green**

u just had to ruin it, didnt u

**Harper McDonalds**

sorry

if it'll make you feel better, I could start the conversation?

**Monty Green**

actually yeah

that would feel a lot better

thanks

**Harper McDonalds**

don't worry about it

**Monty Green**

oh, and harper?

**Harper McDonalds**

yes Monty?

**Monty Green**

i think youre great too

**ONE HAPPY FAMILY**

**[07:07]**

**Harper McIntyre**

so son

are you ready for school?

**Monty Green**

harper wtf

**Jordan Skai**

oh thank god u texted me

**Monty Green**

what

**Jordan Skai**

ya i was like _totally_ freaking out man

like am I supposed to do smt or will they just leave it be bc they didnt really know what they were doing

cause like no offense but u were so obviously high

**Harper McIntyre**

you could tell?

**Jordan Skai**

oh yeah

there were a few moments when the two of u just

looked into the distance for a couple seconds

and then u would continue as if ud been talking the entire time u zoned out

**Harper McIntyre**

shit

looks like we need to be more careful next time

I mean if a fourteen y/o could clock us-

**Jordan Skai**

im fifteen!

almost...

soon enough! 

**Harper McIntyre**

sure thing sport

**Monty Green**

im sorry i just

you were nervous

**Jordan Skai**

yes

**Monty Green**

about _us_

not wanting to talk to _you_?

**Jordan Skai**

correct

**Monty Green**

so you wanted to talk to us

**Jordan Skai**

yup

**Monty Green**

okay then

**Harper McIntyre**

well well well

who would've ever thought that would be the case

i wonder

**Monty Green**

ok but u dont have to be a dick about it

**Jordan Skai**

that..that doesnt make u guys uncomfortable right?

that i wanted to talk to u or whatever

**Harper McIntyre**

of course not

you're our son!

**Monty Green**

harper u really have to cut that out

but no, jordan

we're glad

**Jordan Skai**

okay cool

thats cool

cause u guys are like supercool

well uh i have to go get ready for school

im meeting up with madi in a few

not that u know who madi is so that was unnecessary for me to tell u

and now I'm rambling 

uh anywho 

thanks for texting me 

it was really 

**Harper McIntyre**

cool?

**Jordan Skai**

yeah

uh bye

**To: Minty Monty :)**

**[07:12]**

**Harper McIntyre**

awww he's so awkward

just like his dad!

**Minty Monty :)**

shut up i am not

**Harper McIntyre**

awkward or his dad?

**Minty Monty :)**

BOTH!!!

**IM NOT A TWINK MY BF JUST HAS STRONG FACIAL FEATURES**

**[16:15]**

**buckaroo**

so uh

guess I should tell u

im a father now

**bottom and a twink**

WHAT???

**buckaroo**

OH GOD NO

not an actual father

jesus

like "adopting a freshman with harper" father

**bottom and a twink**

oh thank fuck

i was about to 

well idk

but whatever i was about to do it wouldve involved slapping some sense into u

**buckaroo**

gee thanks miller

its always nice to hear ur friend wants to slap u

**trash prince**

ur not a real father? damn

and here I was thinking u and miss mcintyre finally did the do

**buckaroo**

did the what now?

**trash prince**

_the do_

_it_

_the beast with two backs_

**buckaroo**

YEAH WE GOT IT THANKS

**bottom and a twink**

wow

**great in chemistry**

gross murphy

**trash prince**

well hello u little lurker

where ya' been jaspie

not happy abt the news?

**great in chemistry**

yeah no i am

congrats monty

um i gotta

ttyl

**buckaroo**

thanks jasper

so anyways, this kid

**To: Jaspie**

**[16:17]**

**John Murphy**

alright talk to me

**Jaspie**

about what murphy

**John Murphy**

jasper i wasnt born yesterday

just cause monty's clueless doesnt mean that im not picking up on whats going on here

so talk to me

please

**Jaspie**

but u never want to talk about... these sort of things

**John Murphy**

true

but ur my friend

and i dont like it when ur hurt

and u obviously are don't even try to deny it

**Jaspie**

i guess

**John Murphy**

so talk to me

u can tell me anything and ill just sit here

listening and offering my support

**Jaspie**

ur kinda sweet, u know that murphy? 

**John Murphy**

yeah well don't tell miller

hed have a riot

**Jaspie**

ok so there is something i should maybe tell u

even though youve made it clear u already know

i

i like monty

 **John** **Murphy**

and thats completely fine

**Jaspie**

yeah

but now hes with harper 

**John Murphy**

u cant be sure theyre together jasper

**Jaspie**

its pretty obvious

 **John** **Murphy**

bc of the freshman?

**Jaspie**

thats not the only thing

montys always spending time with her

**John Murphy**

not any more than he hangs out with us tho

**Jaspie**

sure

but its different 

when hes with harper hes alone with her

 _we_ hang out as a group

**John Murphy**

u could always ask him about it

**Jaspie**

.....

**John Murphy**

or we could just go get wasted?

**Jaspie**

its tuesday 

**John Murphy**

so?

**Jaspie**

yeah okay lets do it

**ONE HAPPY FAMILY**

**[18:44]**

**Harper McIntyre**

_**Harper McIntyre** has set the nickname of **Harper McIntyre** to **mom**_

_**mom** has set the nickname of **Monty Green** to **dad**_

_****mom**** has set the nickname of **Jordan Skai** to **son** _

**[19:02]**

**dad**

no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "cool"
> 
> this one's kinda short but the next part of the story wouldn't fit in with the "feeling" of this chapter or whatever
> 
> ik im making Monty go through all these lowkey angsty moments i swear i dont mean to its just what comes naturally. and also it gives some good buildup for Monty and Harper's relationship so im kinda not sorry
> 
> i hate it when people make Murphy up to be this huge dick who's like oblivious and shit so thats not happening here


	5. it's a tough world for a phasmatodea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia might get help with her world history project and bell just wants some head.  
> also no one knows where Murphy is but like who cares right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I think I'll make it a rule that I just update once a week bc I felt really terrible that I hadn't posted in a while, I hope that's okay
> 
> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> BAD BITCHES UNITE (AND ALSO BELLAMY)  
> the heart - Bellamy  
> the mechanic - Raven  
> the head - Clarke  
> the commander - Lexa  
> not the president - Lincoln  
> *under the floor* - Octavia
> 
> SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT AMERICAN  
> jal - Raven  
> michelle - Clarke  
> effy - Octavia
> 
> THREE TREES IN THE WOODS  
> youngest sister - Lexa  
> brother dearest - Lincoln  
> oldest sister - Anya

**To: Martini**

**[19:00]**

**Niylah Trader**

Gina have u seen Murphy?

**Martini**

no

why?

**Niylah Trader**

hes not home

**Martini**

so? it's Murphy 

he's barely ever home

**Niylah Trader**

i know 

but its hes supposed to cook dinner 

hes always home when its his turn

**Martini**

"responsible when needed" 

**Niylah Trader**

exactly

so where tf is he

**Martini**

idk maybe we could ask the others?

**Niylah Trader**

no

we cant 

Ilian would never let it go if he knew Murphy bailed

**Martini**

yeah you're right

I'll ask Mbege, you'll ask Atom?

then we regroup? 

**Niylah Trader**

thats such a good idea 

see i could never

**Martini**

I know right

**Niylah Trader**

alright then

operation "where is Murphy" is in progress

**BAD BITCHES UNITE (AND ALSO BELLAMY)**

**[19:17]**

***under the floor***

did any of u guys have world history with titus last year?

**the mechanic**

*cough cough*

**not the president**

*Cough cough*

***under the floor***

or the year before that

**the mechanic**

thank u octavia

also no

**not the president**

I didn't either

**the head**

i had it with ms. sydney

sorry

wait didnt bell have him

***under the floor***

he did but hes a little bitch who wont help me

**the heart**

correction

I did have Titus, but I wont help my sister because that's cheating 

***under the floor***

same thing

**the mechanic**

yeah bellamy

u wrote a lot of words but all i can see is that ur a little bitch so

**the heart**

i loath you Raven

**the commander**

I had Titus I could help you Octavia

***under the floor***

omg cant believe im actually gonna leave lincoln for lexa

**the heart**

you don't have to

***under the floor***

no im gonna

**the head**

bet

**the commander**

wait, lets hear her out

**the head**

what

ur not serious 

**the commander**

I'm not sure Clarke 

seeing as your nickname matches Bellamy and not me...

**the mechanic**

shes got a point Clarke

**the commander**

I'm pretty sure Octavia would match with me

***under the floor***

i so would

**the commander**

now that's commitment if I've ever seen it

**the head**

alright fine i get it

anyone got any ideas

**the mechanic**

well

_**the mechanic** has set the nickname of **the commander** to **the true commander**_

_**the mechanic** has set the nickname of **the head** to **commander of death**_

***under the floor***

perfection

**commander of death**

thats so unfair raven

**the true commander**

I like it

**commander of death**

i mean i guess its fine

**the mechanic**

those poor stick-bugs

**commander of death**

first of all fuck u raven u werent even there

second of all I didnt mean to kill them it just happened

***under the floor***

there should be a rule

that whoever gets to take care of the class pets is able to prove that they're actually able to take care of them

**not the president**

Yes, that is pretty horrible of you

**commander of death**

u too lincoln?

**the mechanic**

its a low maintenance pet Clarke

**commander of death**

IT WAS FRESHMAN YEAR HOW COULD I HAVE KNOWN THAT THEY CAN DROWN

***under the floor***

literally what animal cant drown

wait

**not the president**

babe...

***under the floor***

yeah not my finest moment

**commander of death**

and just for the record, only lexa, bellamy and I were there so

the rest of u cant really say anything

**the heart**

phasmatodea

**commander of death**

huh?

**the heart**

phasmatodea

it's the real name for "stick-bugs"

**the mechanic**

who even goes out of their way to know that

***under the floor***

lowkey ashamed to be ur sister rn bell not gonna lie

**the heart**

well it's a fairly easy thing to remember

**the mechanic**

NO ITS NOT UR JUST A LOSER

**the heart**

YES IT IS YOU'RE JUST AN IDIOT

**commander of death**

can the two of u like,,, not fight for one second?

**the true commander**

shhh Clarke

I want to see where this goes

**commander of death**

ok carry on

***under the floor***

and there she go again

simping like theres no tomorrow

**not the president**

I should probably leave

that would certainly save the little bit of sanity I have left

**the true commander**

after being in this chat for so long I can't even remember what sanity feels like

**not the president**

Lexa

Why did we agree to join this again?

**the true commander**

I think it was something about you loving Octavia and me loving Clarke?

**not the president**

So maybe we were the simps all along...

**the true commander**

does simping run in the family then?

**not the president**

that does seem like the logical conclusion

we should ask Anya to be sure

**the true commander**

perhaps we should

***under the floor***

okay but now that clarke has changed her name bellamy's doesnt make sense

**the heart**

yeah I'm just a heart with no head

_**the mechanic** has set the nickname of **the heart** to **so no head?**_

**commander of death**

hA!

***under the floor***

damn raven ur on a roll today arent ya'

**the mechanic**

you know it ;)

**so no head?**

wow so this is the day I'm finally killing Raven, huh?

**the mechanic**

aw dont be sad bell

im sure u can get head from murphy if u ask him

**commander of death**

THANK U RAVEN THATS SO VALID

**so no head?**

I don't like Murphy! 

I've never even talked to the guy

Jesus

**commander of death**

maybe we should change that

***under the floor***

oooh yes i like where ur going clarke

**the mechanic**

yes please do go on

**so no head?**

no do not go on

that's quite enough 

**commander of death**

yeah ok sure thing bellamy

we kinda went too far there

**so no head?**

thanks

**SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT AMERICAN**

**[19:24]**

**jal**

sooo

we are like 

not letting this go right

**michelle**

of course not

**effy**

duh

**jal**

great

 **_jal_ ** _has set the group chat name to **SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT MURPHAMY**_

**effy**

i love that

**michelle**

now that thats done

lets begin

**BAD BITCHES UNITE (AND ALSO BELLAMY)**

**[19:25]**

**so no head?**

all I'm saying is you should know your insects

**commander of death**

wait octavia

doesnt murphy have world history with u

***under the floor***

yes but he isnt answering my texts

why

**SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT MURPHAMY**

**[19:28]**

**michelle**

octavia ffs

its for the mission just go along alright

**BAD BITCHES UNITE (AND ALSO BELLAMY)**

**[19:29]**

**commander of death**

just that u could ask him to work on it with u

maybe like a study group but like in pairs

***under the floor***

thats actually pretty smart 

**so no head?**

hold up

why would she ask Murphy?

Lexa already agreed to it

**commander of death**

yeah but lexa has a lot to do

what with lacrosse practice and all that

i don't want her to be stressed is all

**the true commander**

aaaaw look at my girlfriend being supportive and shit

but yes unfortunately it's true, practice is starting in a few days and as the captain I'll have some extra responsibilities

do you think Murphy would want to work with you Octavia?

***under the floor***

for sure

we will figure it out dont worry

**the true commander**

sorry...

***under the floor***

dont be

murphy is actually really good at history, think he got an A last year

weird considering that hes never there but whatever

**so no head?**

Murphy's good at history?

***under the floor***

insanely good

**so no head?**

oh 

that's cool

**SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT MURPHAMY**

**[19:33]**

**jal**

yes this is perfect

bellamy literally loves history

**michelle**

ik this is going to work so well i can feel it

**BAD BITCHES UNITE (AND ALSO BELLAMY)**

**[19:35]**

***under the floor***

i think ill ask him again tomorrow

if hes even at school that is 

u never know with that guy

**To: Niylah :D**

**[20:48]**

**Gina Martin**

hey Niylah

I think I know where Murphy is

**THREE TREES IN THE WOODS**

**[21:54]**

**youngest sister**

does simping run in the family?

**brother dearest**

Don't ignore us Anya we know you saw it

**oldest sister**

I'm so glad I'm in college you have no idea.

**youngest sister**

that's not an answer!

_**oldest sister** has left **THREE TREES IN THE WOODS**_

**brother dearest**

ANYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so no head? *throws phone and breaks skateboard*
> 
> the stick-bug story actually happened in my class when I was like eight y/o and some dumbass took them home to "care" for them  
> also yes Lincoln, Anya and Lexa are siblings, deal with it, and yes their groupchat name is very well thought out ty for noticing :)


	6. murphy-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Detox voice* principal Kane has had it. officially  
> also Murphy has some splainin to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> IM NOT A TWINK MY BF JUST HAS STRONG FACIAL FEATURES  
> great in chemistry - Jasper  
> bottom and a twink - Miller  
> trash prince - Murphy  
> buckaroo - Monty

**To: John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

**[23:19]**

**Niylah Trader**

so ur sleeping 

and ive chosen not to wake u

cause u look like u need it

and ur allowed to stay home tomorrow, ill cover for u dont worry

but we are talking in the morning

whether u want to or not

i also think u should thank ur friend Emori, if she hadnt contacted Mbege me and Gina mightve not found u

and i want u to apologize to Mr and Mrs Jordan for getting their son drunk, maybe they won't talk to Nia if u do

but other than that i hope u sleep well Murphy

i do love u, really 

even though u are a pain in my ass most of the time 

**IM NOT A TWINK MY BF JUST HAS STRONG FACIAL FEATURES**

**[07:45]**

**bottom and a t** **wink**

 **bottom and a twink** _has set the group chat name to **FUCK MURPHY LIVES**_

murphy where are u

u fucking idiot ur the worst

**buckaroo**

u have no right to talk miller its ur fault as well

**bottom and a twink**

no its not

he assaulted me

not the other way around

**buckaroo**

but u still fought back

so its on u too

**great in chemistry**

yeah

ill have to sit in this gross auditorium for multiple hours

because of _both_ of ur pathetic asses 

so shut up

**bottom and a twink**

wow ok 

ur right jasper

im sorry

**buckaroo**

dont get me wrong miller

u should be sorry

however

jasper please dont snap at him

ure acting like a big baby

**great in chemistry**

no im not

miller and murphy are the big babies

**bottom and a twink**

at least im here!

murphys not

ffs he hasnt even answered yet!

**great in chemistry**

ya but hes probably asleep

**buckaroo**

i thought he was going to buckle down this year?

**great in chemistry**

he still is

but hes most likely hungover so

**bottom and a twink**

how would u know

**great in chemistry**

uhhh

**buckaroo**

jasper

**great in chemistry**

how can i feel the disappointment through the phone

**bottom and a twink**

....probably because hes sitting next to u?

....staring at u?

....with a disappointed glare? 

**great in chemistry**

yes

i get it miller

**buckaroo**

so?

**great in chemistry**

okay okay

me and Murphy went out drinking yesterday

and by "went out drinking" i mean "sat on the hill by the windmill and drank until we could barely speak"

**buckaroo**

jesus jasper

**bottom and a twink**

wait

so murphy is at home sleeping because of a hangover 

and i have to be here and listen to some dumb seminar cause im responsible?

**buckaroo**

miller u were in a fight at school

**bottom and a twink**

and?

**buckaroo**

the seminar is about the importance of not participating in violence at school

MILLER U LITERALLY PARTICIPATED IN VIOLENCE AT SCHOOL

**great in chemistry**

please stop screaming i have a killer headache 

**buckaroo**

yeah its called a hangover

and i wasnt even really screaming

**bottom and a twink**

guys

**great in chemistry**

well no one asked u monty

**bottom and a twink**

guys

**buckaroo**

no but u told me to stop screaming and thats irritating because I DIDNT

**bottom and a twink**

guys

**great in chemistry**

well why dont u go cry to harper about it

**bottom and a twink**

guys c'mon

**buckaroo**

harper doesnt even have anything to do with this

**bottom and a twink**

GUYS

  
**great in chemistry**

what miller

**bottom and a twink**

principal kane is looking at us 

and he does not seem happy

**great in chemistry**

shit ur right

**buckaroo**

maybe we should put our phones down

**bottom and a twink**

yeah

otherwise we might have to sit through another boring seminar

about the importance of not being on ur phones during boring seminars

**To: My Emori**

**[10:13]**

**John Murphy**

hey 

niylah told me what u did yesterday 

and i just wanted to thank u

**My Emori**

no problem John

but it was really nothing

that windmill is like right outside my building and i could see u and that friend of yours

**John Murphy**

i know

but still

so as a thanks...

coffee later? my treat

**My Emori**

John i know ure broke

therefore i will pay for my own cup

**John Murphy**

so thats a yes on the coffee then?

**My Emori**

pick me up at four

**To: Caretaker**

**[10:21]**

**John Murphy**

so

should we talk 

**Caretaker**

oh absolutely 

now i wanted us to keep this civil

**John Murphy**

thats cool

i can do civil

**Caretaker**

WHAT THE FUCK WERE U THINKING

**John Murphy**

hey i thought u wanted to keep it civil

**Caretaker**

emphasis on wanted

so defend urself punk

**John Murphy**

alright then

look jasper was kinda down and I just wanted to make him feel better

**Caretaker**

by getting him drunk???

**John Murphy**

....yes?

**Caretaker**

for someone so smart

ur incredible dumb

**John Murphy**

okay but am i in the clear now or

**Caretaker**

did u apologize to jaspers parents?

**John Murphy**

no but i will i promise

**Caretaker**

i believe u

so yes ur in the clear

but are u sure u only did it for jasper

**John Murphy**

yeah why else would i do it

**Caretaker**

no reason Murphy

**John Murphy**

alright

thanks for looking after me and whatnot

**Caretaker**

its nothing

dont mention it

**John Murphy**

mhm

**Caretaker**

no for real dont mention it

**John Murphy**

ofc

i love u too niylah

really

even though im a pain in ur ass most of the time 

**To: He do be kinda John Doe**

**[14:39]**

**Octavia Blake**

ey murphy

**He do be kinda John Doe**

what

**Octavia Blake**

yk the history paper we have in titus' class

**He do be kinda John Doe**

what about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Emori kinda sounds like mi amore so thats what I was going for with that nickname...  
> lol I like how in the tags it says that theres minimum plot but now every chapter is plot


	7. squares and milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some hot mess involving murphamy and a history project being handled  
> ....bell only wanted a glass of water man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT MURPHAMY  
> jal - Raven  
> michelle - Clarke  
> effy - Octavia
> 
> NIA'S HOME FOR ORPHANS  
> i live with idiots - Niylah  
> mommy issues - Murphy  
> Illinois - Ilian  
> the bomb - Atom  
> the better John - Mbege  
> linetti - Gina

**To: My responsibility**

**[18:23]**

**Bellamy Blake**

Octavia I know you're out

but just one quick question?

**My responsibility**

sure

**Bellamy Blake**

why the hell is John Murphy sitting in our kitchen??

**My responsibility**

oh 

i guess i forgot to tell u

he finally got back to me abt the history thingy and he said he could help

**Bellamy Blake**

WHAT

I could have helped you with that!

you didn't have to go to Murphy 

**My responsibility**

no u would not have helped me

u told me so urself

so i kinda did have to go to murphy

and btw its ur own fault for being such a square

**Bellamy Blake**

how is that bad, O

the square has a structured balance

it's practical

symbolizes integrity and dependability

and oh wait

you meant the insult that's used to describe a goody two-shoes

and not the actual shape

**My responsibility**

obviously! look at the context

read the room man

**Bellamy Blake**

my bad

so now that I get that he's here to help you

there's only one little thing I can't quite understand

**My** **responsibility**

shoot

**Bellamy Blake**

_why_ aren't you here with him???

**My responsibility**

had to go by some milk

**Bellamy Blake**

...why?

**My** **responsibility**

cause we are out and mom needs it for dinner

do i decided to go get some

**Bellamy Blake**

mhm okay

but you left your guest in our kitchen

you could've just asked me to ge get the milk

**My responsibility**

and let u get all the credit?

u wish

**Bellamy Blake**

yes, as a matter of fact 

I do wish that I could be out getting milk

so that I wouldn't be in this awkward fucking situation

**My responsibility**

what

did Murphy do smt weird?

cause like I can talk to him abt it but thats just sorta his vibe

**Bellamy Blake**

being weird is his... vibe?

**My responsibility**

big time

**Bellamy Blake**

okay then, well he didn't do anything

i was coming down for a glass of water and there he was

so I speedwalked to the sink and now there's this tension

**My responsibility**

hold up

UR STILL IN THE KITCHEN

**Bellamy Blake**

I mean yeah

I filled my glass with some water and started texting you

**My responsibility**

god u are so socially inept

h o w a r e w e r e l a t e d

**Bellamy Blake**

I take it I should leave the room now?

**My responsibility**

YES WHAT THE FUCK

**SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT MURPHAMY**

**[18:33]**

**effy**

my brother needs serious advice about how to engage in everyday social situations

**jal**

hey

ive been saying that for years 

thank god the rest of u finally caught on

it was about time

**michelle**

interesting statement octavia

how did u come to this conclusion

**effy**

murphys in our kitchen

**michelle**

ok elaborate please

**effy**

bell walked in to get water

ive been told it ended in awkward silence

**jal**

he didnt talk to him?

**effy**

nope

**jal**

why not it was the perfect opportunity

**michelle**

hey

lets give him the benefit of a doubt 

maybe he didnt feel comfortable saying smt with octavia being there

**effy**

oh i wasnt there

**michelle**

that settles it

bellamy blake is an idiot

**jal**

yet another thing ive been saying for years

**effy**

raven thats my brother ur talking about

ive been saying that for WAY longer than u have

**jal**

fair enough

**michelle**

so basically what we have learned form this is that bellamy has ruined his chances with Murphy forever

**effy**

pretty much

**jal**

and that he should learn a couple of social skills 

**michelle**

yes

that would probably come in handy

**effy**

totally

hes a disaster

but maybe its not over yet

**michelle**

wym

**jal**

octavia what are u planning 

**effy**

im gonna ask murphy to stay for dinner

**jal**

ur a genius

**michelle**

u think thats gonna work?

**effy**

mhm

even if he doesnt want to at first

ill just guilt trip by telling him how mom would love to cook for him

and how exited she is that i have a new friend over

seconds later he will say yes, and that is a guarantee

**jal**

ill have to correct my latest statement

_ur an evil genius_

**michelle**

that sounds an awful lot like manipulation octavia

**effy**

oh i didnt realize were in the presence of a square

.....

the insult no the shape

**michelle**

yes clearly

who would ever think of an actual square

**jal**

i, for one, think its a wonderful idea 

**michelle**

isnt murphy ur friend tho raven

**jal**

i also think its completely fine to manipulate a friend from time to time

**michelle**

so u admit that its manipulation then

**jal**

....no comment

**effy**

aight ill go ask murphy now

**michelle**

LET US KNOW HOW IT GOES

**effy**

I WILL

**To: He do be kinda John Doe**

**[18:37]**

**Octavia Blake**

im almost back now btw

**He do be kinda John Doe**

cool

**Octavia Blake**

u chill over there?

like i know it was kinda shitty of me to leave u alone

**He do be kinda John Doe**

nah 

and besides

it gave me time to think abt the assignment 

**Octavia Blake**

so what u got

**He do be kinda John Doe**

do u not want to wait until ur home?

**Octavia Blake**

no

all the adrenaline is making me curious

**He do be kinda John Doe**

1) pretty sure thats not how adrenaline works

2) adrenaline....from buying milk? 

**Octavia Blake**

oh so all of a sudden u know all there is to know abt adrenaline

i thought u were a literature-nerd not a chemistry-nerd

biology-nerd?

wait is adrenaline chemistry or biology?

physics? no wait that doesnt make sense

**He do be kinda John Doe**

im not a nerd

now do u wanna know what i concluded or

**Octavia Blake**

oh right

go for it

**He do be kinda John Doe**

mkay so 

the project is to write a text about a person of importance during the Cold War

and argue about the consequences and overall influences their actions had on the war and the world

**Octavia Blake**

yeah murphy

i read the assignment

**He do be kinda John Doe**

i know

so the thing is, almost everyone will pick someone like Che Guevara, Fidel Castro or like Joseph Stalin

right?

**Octavia Blake**

right

theyre the obvious choices

**He do be kinda John Doe**

precisely!

which is why i think u should pick someone who wasnt a big player (such as one of the leaders)

and instead pick someone who didnt do a lot but still managed to affect the outcome

**Octavia Blake**

thats actually supersmart

are u doing the same?

**He do be kinda John Doe**

ya im writing abt vasili arkhipov

**Octavia Blake**

who?

**He do be kinda John Doe**

u dont know who vasili arkhipov is???!?

**Octavia Blake**

cant say that i do

**He do be kinda John Doe**

oh alright thats fine

he only sAVED THE WORLD FROM A THIRD WORLD WAR 

**Octavia Blake**

fr?

**He do be kinda John Doe**

yeahuh!

he was one of the commanders on the soviet submarine B-59

during the cuban missile crisis soviet tried to break through the bockade that the states had made around cuba

and that submarine successfully got through

but the americans found them and dropped a dummy depth charge at them so that they would resurface

the states had told soviet that they would be dropping these depth charges at their submarines 

but B-59 had lost contact with moscow long before that and therefore the crew thought it was a real bomb

they assumed that ww3 had started and started arguing whether they should fire the nuclear missile that they had onboard

normally they would only need the approval of the captain and the political officer to fire, and they both said yes

_but_ seeing as there was another commander on board, they needed his approval as well cause he had veto power

that commander was arkhipov and he voted no

he argued that it would be unwise because they hadnt heard from moscow in such a long time

so by voting no vasili arkhipov saved the wold from what wouldve been a nuclear war and possibly a third world war

**Octavia Blake**

oh damn

ur so gonna nail this assignment

**He do be kinda John Doe**

idk abt that...

so who are u picking 

**Octavia Blake**

i have no clue man

im not very good at history

bellamy is the resident historian in our family

**He do be kinda John Doe**

huh

interesting

**Octavia Blake**

i just want something easy

maybe i should pick Guevara anyway

**He do be kinda John Doe**

u want easy?

**Octavia Blake**

soooo bad man

**He do be kinda John Doe**

u should write about Phan Thị Kim Phúc

**Octavia Blake**

whom?

**He do be kinda John Doe**

ok i won't be going on a long as ant abt her too

even though i could

but shes basically this vietnamese woman who, when she was a kid, got napalm all over her

and she and a bunch of other children ran by a photographer who took a picture of it

and when that picture came back to the US a bunch people started protesting abt how the states were treating the civilians there

it was the real first protest against a war, in the states, as they were always seen as "the good guys" before

**Octavia Blake**

oh the napalm girl! yeah i think ive seen that photo

and that was during the Vietnam war right

**He do be kinda John Doe**

yea

plus shes still alive so thats sorta amazing too

**Octavia Blake**

hell yes

in this house we stan two iconic war heroes

**He do be kinda John Doe**

fuck yeah we do!

**Octavia Blake**

im almost home now

**He do be kinda John Doe**

right

the milk

**Octavia Blake**

mhm

a crucial part of todays dinner 

which reminds me

would u wanna stay for dinner?

**He do be kinda John Doe**

uhh

**Octavia Blake**

my mom would really appreciate it

**He do be kinda John Doe**

ok sure

lemme just text home 

gotta make sure it isnt my turn to cook or smt

wouldn't be too good if I missed another one this week

**Octavia Blake**

well arent u sweet 

**He do be kinda John Doe**

woah watch what ur saying there octavia

i would hate to have to steal lincolns girl

cause that dude is a giant and he would crush me

**Octavia Blake**

nah 

hes kinda pacifist

**He do be kinda John Doe**

huh

like finn pacifist or real pacifist?

**Octavia Blake**

whats a finn pacifist

**He do be kinda John Doe**

yk like finn collins 

hes always talking about working towards peace

but then he starts trowing fists the next day

I call it "pacifist in spirit, violent in actions"

**Octavia Blake**

lol yeah hes a dick

id have to say that my bf is a pacifist pacifist

**He do be kinda John Doe**

does that mean im free to shoot my shot?

**Octavia Blake**

yes

but I think ur forgetting an important detail

**He do be kinda John Doe**

aaaand whats that

**Octavia Blake**

ur gay murphy

**He do be kinda John Doe**

how would u know

**Octavia Blake**

at last years presentation in eng lit

u talked abt how aziraphale and crowley from the book good omens were gay for each other for an hour

and then proceeded to end the presentation with 

"in conclusion this book made my homosexual little heart very happy"

to which miller stood up and yelled that he didnt know u had a heart

so u punched him

and then u still got an A

**He do be kinda John Doe**

yeah but i only got an a cause i turned in a real book report afterwards 

well it was more of an analysis of shakespeares play "timon of athens" 

but still

**Octavia Blake**

and u still insist that ur not a nerd

**He do be kinda John Doe**

im not

**Octavia Blake**

uh huh

**He do be kinda John Doe**

but back to the text

its mostly cause mbege had to cover for me last time

and that guy does not know how to cook

at all

so ill just send a quick text and u should be home by the time i get an actual answer

**Octavia Blake**

talk to u soon then

**NIA'S HOME FOR ORPHANS**

**[19:01]**

**mommy issues**

im not on cooking duties today right?

**Illinois**

Oh, so now you care about making dinner.

Sure didn't seem like you cared when you went to get drunk.

I wonder what changed, did you perhaps acquire some moral?

**mommy issues**

fine

nvm

**i live with idiots**

no murphy

its not ur turn

**mommy issues**

ok thanks

**i live with idiots**

BUT

**mommy issues**

oh no

will this be another one of those "keep it civil" moments??

**i live with idiots**

no ofc not

id never do that in the main chat

**mommy issues**

oh thank jesus

**linetti**

lmao murphy u got "civil"ed?

**mommy issues**

ugh yes

it was the fucking worst

**linetti**

sucks to suck ig

**mommy issues**

ok but fuck u in particular gina

**i live with idiots**

hey!

none of that language!

**Illinois**

Yes, Murphy, learn some manners.

**i live with idiots**

fuck off ilian

**the bomb**

oop

**the better John**

oop

**the** **bomb**

ayyy same braincell!

**the better John**

ay up top!

**mommy issues**

how can the two of u possibly think that is something to brag about

**i live with idiots**

u will have to cover two of mbeges shifts to make up for forcing us to eat his disgusting food

**the better John**

HEY! 

**mommy issues**

sure i can do that

as long as im free today

**linetti**

whats so important tonight anyways

(anyways with a z)

**the bomb**

oh i could tell

**mommy issues**

its nothing special really

octavia asked if id wanna eat at her place

and i thought it would make sense seeing as we are working on a school project together

**linetti**

ooooh wait 

isnt octavia the girl with the hot brother

**i live with idiots**

YES bellamy blake!

**linetti**

thats the one!

**mommy issues**

guys

no

**i live with idiots**

alriiiight

we wont snoop

**linetti**

just make sure uve got condoms ready at hand

**mommy issues**

ugh GINA NO

**the bomb**

eeeeww

**I live with idiots**

grooooooss

**Illinois**

Inappropriate. 

**linetti**

wow ur all a bunch of prudes

was it really that bad???

**i live with idiots**

I thought it was funny

**mommy issues**

i wonder why that is niylah

**i live with idiots**

ur sarcasm is not appreciated

**mommy issues**

well

ive gotten my answer 

so hasta la laters

(laters with a z)

**linetti**

oh i could tell

**To: John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

**[19:05]**

**Niylah Trader**

what do u know u little rat

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

;)

**To: Octavia**

**[19:05]**

**Ilian Trishana**

I heard that you are hanging out with Murphy.

I don't think that's smart.

You're so much better than that and if you would just listen to me you wouldn't have to be in this mess.

Tell him you'll find someone else to do the project with.

He's not a good person.

**To: Murphys friend Miller**

**[19:05]**

**Octavia Blake**

ur friend murphy is kinda a nerd 

**Murphys friend Miller**

THANK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALLY FUCKING LOVE VASILI ARKHIPOV OKAY
> 
> so I have had like zero motivation to write this week and I'm sorry but I promise ill make it up to y'all. ill probably post another chapter this weekend as a sorry for being inactive :)
> 
> listen... Murphy is my favorit character and I'm basing a lot of the story around him (I am completely aware of that) and I regret nothing cause I kinda like the story I'm building up.
> 
> probs gonna involve some more of that güd clexa shit in the next chapter btw
> 
> also if u caught the b99 reference ur my new favorite person!!!


	8. wlw dates are the best kind of dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dates are planned, dates are canceled...and as always: angst
> 
> also niylah and Murphy really are THAT platonic couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I changed my username. at first I didn't think anyone would read my fic so I just wrote the first thing that came to mind, but now it felt stupid so yeah
> 
> I WOULD STRONGLY ADVISE U TO READ THE NOTES AT THE END IF U WANT SOME WEIRD THINGS EXPLAINED OR WHATEVER
> 
> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> FUCK MURPHY LIVES  
> great in chemistry - Jasper  
> bottom and a twink - Miller  
> trash prince - Murphy  
> buckaroo - Monty
> 
> NIA'S HOME FOR ORPHANS  
> i live with idiots - Niylah  
> mommy issues - Murphy  
> Illinois - Ilian  
> the bomb - Atom  
> the better John - Mbege  
> linetti - Gina

**To: Survivor mode; on**

**[13:57]**

**Emori Nomad**

and u just sat there in silence??!

John u shouldve said smt!

 **Survivor** **mode; on**

no! i didnt know what to say

i wouldve embarrassed myself!

**Emori Nomad**

how can u not see how much more embarrassing this is

**Survivor mode; on**

ik that its still bad

but it wouldve been worse if i had said something and u know it

**Emori Nomad**

how can u be sure that he didnt want to talk tho

**Survivor mode; on**

hes never talked to me before

**Emori Nomad**

that can not be ur only argument

uve never talked to him either!!

**Survivor mode; on**

its not

hes too attractive

its physically impossible for me to speak around him

**Emori Nomad**

gay

**Survivor mode; on**

u dont say

**Emori Nomad**

ur a disaster John

oh by the way

i went back to the café today

**Survivor mode; on**

was she working?

**Emori Nomad**

yes

**Survivor mode; on**

and?

**Emori Nomad**

and i got her number

**Survivor mode; on**

gay

so when are u moving in together

**Emori Nomad**

....are u wondering when our first date is?

**Survivor mode; on**

yea that was clearly what i was going for

**Emori Nomad**

by asking when we are moving in together?

**Survivor mode; on**

is that not what lesbians do?

is u-haul not ur first destination?

**Emori Nomad**

yes no thats exactly how it works

**Survivor mode; on**

i can tell that ur laughing at me

but niylah and gina told me its how it goes

and theyre like ultra lesbians so

whos laughing now

**Emori Nomad**

most likely niylah and gina tbh

**Survivor mode; on**

wait whats that supposed to mean

**Emori Nomad**

nothing John

but we are going on a date this sunday

not to u-haul

i dont think Echo would want that

**Survivor mode; on**

pffft her name is _echo_

**Emori Nomad**

and what about it

**Survivor mode; on**

whats her surname

**Emori Nomad**

John

are u gonna try looking her up?

**Survivor mode; on**

what

no

what

**Emori Nomad**

i know for a fact that ur lying

**Survivor mode; on**

pleeeaase 

please please

pleaaaaseee

**Emori Nomad**

Eisenstadt

**Survivor mode; on**

oooh jewish huh

**Emori Nomad**

idk she might be

how can u tell form just the surname

ur not jewish right

**Survivor mode; on**

no im not

its the same surname as the rabbi and author Abraham Hirsch Ben Jacob Eisenstadt

duh

**Emori Nomad**

ok then

that still makes zero sense but im just gonna drop it

**Survivor mode; on**

yeah thats probably for the best 

looked her up btw

im like low key scared cause shes from azgeda

she seems cool tho

im glad that she will be marrying one of my best friends

**Emori Nomad**

marry???

Niylah and Gina must be so proud rn

**Survivor mode; on**

i still dont get it

**Emori Nomad**

ofc u dont

**Survivor mode on;**

hey uncalled for

**Emori Nomad**

was it really though

**Survivor mode; on**

why do i put up with this shit

**Emori Nomad**

love u John!

**Survivor mode; on**

i dont believe u

**To: Ryan with a B**

**[15:38]**

**Nathan Miller**

bryan its friday tomorrow!

i cant wait to see u! <3

i haven't seen ur beautiful face in days

**Ryan with a B**

shit

**Nathan Miller**

??

we are still on for tomorrow right? 

**Ryan with a B**

uh about that

I think we will have to reschedule 

**Nathan Miller**

ok sure thats no problem

next week maybe?

**Ryan with a B**

yeah..I'll check

bye

**Nathan Miller**

oh um

bye then

**FUCK MURPHY LIVES**

**[15:55]**

**bottom and a twink**

anyone wanna meet up tomorrow

**great in chemistry**

ive got curfew after coming home drunk 

**buckaroo**

as u should

**bottom and a twink**

monty then?

**buckaroo**

sure im not doing anything 

but im pretty certain u have a date

so whats that abt

cause im not third wheeling

**bottom and a twink**

no uh we did have smt planned but he had to cancel

**buckaroo**

oh im sorry miller

 **Bottom and a t** **wink**

so where u wanna go

im thinking outta town

**buckaroo**

that works 

pick me up whenever

**bottom and a twink**

ey murphy u wanna come

**trash prince**

nah im working on world history with octavia for the rest of the week

btw i so approve of the new chat name 

**bottom and a t** **wink**

firstly, get some help

secondly, ur doing that all week?

**trash prince**

yep

shes fun

**great in chemistry**

well then 

have a good time with octavia

**trash prince**

okay, im gonna? but like kinda scared to now

**To: Super best friend**

**[15:57]**

**Monty Green**

whats going on with u

**Super best friend**

what do u mean

**Monty Green**

uve been real quiet in the chat since the seminar

and its not like u

u havent asked us any confusing, and or slightly disturbing, questions in a while

and i miss them

i miss u jasper

**Super best friend**

idk what to tell ya monty, im fine

**Monty Green**

no ur not

and it sucks cause we always talk to each other about things

its what best friends do

**Super best friend**

yeah

best friends

**Monty Green**

so?

are u going to tell me something?

anything?

**Super best friend**

look ive been a little irritated but im just tired i swear

its nothing for u to worry about

**Monty Green**

well I do worry jasper

first the drinking and now this terrible mood

**Super best friend**

u make it sound like all this is a regular occurrence

me and murphy got drunk once bc i felt bad

thats it

**Monty Green**

wait u felt bad that day?

and u went to Murphy about it

**Super best friend**

yeah i mean he was there for me so

**Monty Green**

well i couldve been there for u too

**Super best friend**

i know monty

dont tell miller, but murphy actually approached me abt it

So i didnt seek out him instead of u

as u make it sound

**Monty Green**

alright jasper

wait why cant i tell miller

**Super best friend**

cause murphy did a genuine act of friendship?

and miller would totally use the information for blackmail?

**Monty Green**

mm yeah ur right

so are u sure ur fine

**Super best friend**

yes monty

i am

**Monty Green**

okay

just

come to me next time?

please?

**Super best friend**

i will

**To: Gina Martin**

**[16:00]**

**Emori Nomad**

hi yes is this John Murphys foster sister Gina?

**Gina Martin**

ya who dis

**Emori Nomad**

Emori

**Gina Martin**

ah wassup girl!

**Emori Nomad**

well it was all good

until John told me he thinks im gonna marry and move in with a girl on our first date

**Gina Martin**

lmao I can't believe it worked!

I gotta tell niylah this is fucking golden

**To: Niylah :D**

**[16:02]**

**Gina Martin**

NIYLAH WE DID IT

**Niylah :D**

?

**Gina Martin**

Murphys friend Emori just texted me

yk the hot one

**Niylah :D**

shes hot?

**Gina Martin**

super

not as hot as you tho don't stress abt it

so she texted me out of nowhere and was all "hi is this gina"

and I was like "sure thang who dis be"

playing it chill af like a mf pro

and then

**To: John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

**[16:04]**

**Niylah Trader**

ok ive decided that i dont care if ur gonna be an idiot about this

cause im panicking and i need assistance

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

so u need someone to yell at

**Niylah Trader**

i need someone to yell at

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

go ahead u little lovesick kitten

**Niylah Trader**

kitten?

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

i was gonna say puppy

but like ur adorable but uve still got claws and u will use them

also u dont like cucumber so; kitten

**Niylah Trader**

fine sure whatever im a kitten

now

GINA TOLD ME IM HOT AND IM DYYYING

 **John ~~Mulaney~~ ** **Murphy**

move in with her

**Niylah Trader**

asdfghjgf

MURPHY

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

i think its a solid plan

except for the part where u already live together

wait omg iTS FATE

**Niylah Trader**

murphy ur not helping here

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

right

continue

**Niylah Trader**

its just that she said it, and then she moved on so fast

like she forgot it completely

i dont think she likes me

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

listen niylah i know gina

and i know u

ur amazing, i mean u basically run our house

and thats no easy job, uve got three dumb guys one pretentious dickhead 

....and a girl who is head over heals for u

ur so strong, who wouldnt like u

**Niylah Trader**

u really think so

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

i do

so trust me

gina definitely wants to tap that ass

**Niylah Trader**

aannddd theres the idiocy i was waiting for

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

just another service i provide

so u asking her out or?

**Niylah Trader**

idk we live together its kinda weird

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

oooor 

**Niylah Trader**

dont u dare say it

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

its fate

ha! too slow id already sent it no take-backsies

**Niylah Trader**

so i should ask her out?

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

u should

if u want i can come home and watch atom and mbege if u wanna take gina out tonight?

**Niylah Trader**

u make it sound like theyre children

no yeah ur right they are

but I think they can handle themselves for one night

dont u?

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

honestly no

**Niylah Trader**

ok but Ilian will be there right

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

no

he who shall not be named will not be in the house 

he told nia he has practice today and then hes hanging out with the team or smt

and she didnt care cause she won't be home anyways 

so

**Niylah Trader**

well u should still stay at the blakes

i think atom and mbege will be fine

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

or not and the house will burn down

so win win either way

**Niylah Trader**

ok so im gonna go ask gina

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

yes! go to her

for she is ur fate

ur one true love

**Niylah Trader**

woah I did not say the L word

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

but u do right

u _loooovveee_ her

**Niylah Trader**

LALALLAALAALA I CANT HEAR U

**John ~~Mulaney~~ Murphy**

we are texting?

**Niylah Trader**

WHAT WAS THAT 

DID U SAY U ARE FLEXING

I CANT HEAR U

I THINK THE LINE IS BREAKING UP

BYE MURPHY

**To: Niylah :D**

**[16:08]**

**Gina Martin**

hello

niylah are you even listening

**Niylah :D**

yeah yeah

cool story Murphy is an idiot

do u wanna go out tonight? 

**Gina Martin**

you bet I do

**To: Ray Palmer**

**[16:39]**

**John Mbege**

yooooo atom did u hear dude

**Ray Palmer**

house to ourselves bro!!!

**John Mbege**

fuck yeah u know what that means!!!

**Ray Palmer**

eating popcorn on the couch!

**John Mbege**

eating popcorn on the couch dog!!

**Ray Palmer**

LIT

wait do u know how to make popcorn

**John Mbege**

how hard can it be

**To: Klork <33**

**[17:59]**

**Lexa Woods**

what are you doing this weekend

**Klork <33**

idk i was gonna chill at home

annoy bell into buying me chicken nuggets 

the usual 

**Lexa Woods**

wrong

you and me are driving up to my family's cottage

**Klork <33**

for real?!

**Lexa Woods**

yes

i talked to my mom and she thinks im finally responsible enough to go there alone

**Klork <33**

this is gonna be fun!!!

if u tell me we can go on long walks and have picnics by the lake im gonna fucking lose it

**Lexa Woods**

we can in fact go on long walks and have picnics by the lake

aslo there will be fresh berries at our disposal at every corner

**Klork <33**

god i love u so much

i wanna kiss u so bad bby

**Lexa Woods**

well my parents arent home

and Lincolns at practice...

**Klork <33**

say no more ill be there in a sec

**To: Minty Monty :)**

**[18:20]**

**Harper McIntyre**

ok why were you looking like someone keyed your car the entire day?

**Minty Monty :)**

harper i dont even have a car

**Harper McIntyre**

well then that's even worse!

**Minty Monty :)**

im worried about jasper

hes seemed kinda off lately and i cant make sure hes alright bc he wont talk to me

**Harper McIntyre**

that's cute

that u care so much for him

i admire you for that

**Minty Monty :)**

yeah well caring doesn’t do anything good when he ignores me

i just

im sorry that im talking to u abt this ur probably not interested

**Harper McIntyre**

no it's all well

i know that you care about Jasper

but i care about you

and if this helps then i'm all ears

or well

i'm all…phone i guess

**Minty Monty :)**

ugh ur the best

Does it not get exhausting being a literal angel

**Harper McIntyre**

shut up i’m not

so wanna come over to mine?

i know you probably don’t want to be around ur mom if ur already stressed

**Minty Monty :)**

thatd be nice <3

**Harper McIntyre**

<3

** To: The brawn to my brains **

** [20:41] **

** Monty Green **

oh no miller i did something really fucking stupid

** The brawn to my brains **

what happened??

are u hurt?

**Monty Green**

no

its so much worse

** The brawn to my brains **

WHAT HAPPENED MONTY

**Monty Green**

i kissed harper

** The brawn to my brains **

are u serious

** Monty Green **

yes

and now im hiding in her bathroom

miller what am i going to do this is horrible!

** The brawn to my brains **

bruh

** NIA'S HOME FOR ORPHANS **

** [22:16] **

** the bomb **

heeeeey everyone enjoying their night out?

everybody having the night of their lives?

**i live with idiots**

atom what did u guys do

** the bomb **

nothing! im simply checking up on my favorite people

oh and on a completely unrelated note the microwave exploded

**the better John**

and we had nothing to do with it

**FUCK MURPHY LIVES**

**[04:37]**

**great in chemistry**

ramen is just anime spaghetti

** buckaroo **

ah there he is!

its good to have u back my friend :)

**bottom and a twink**

U FUCKING DIDNT JASPER

**trash prince**

so….does that make spaghetti….cartoon ramen

**bottom and a twink**

I HATE THIS MORE THAN I CAN DESCRIBE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitches really be writing texting fics cause they’re too lazy to write an actual story but still want to write a good and detailed plot  
> …..its me, I’m bitches
> 
> I love to write angst and I'm sorry  
> if anyone has anything they would like to see happen in this fic I'm open for suggestions cause I have no idea what I'm gonna write until the moment I open up a new chapter
> 
> Ash was the traditional Hebrew abbreviation of the city name Eisenstadt and Echo's birth name was Ash sooo
> 
> also "super best friend" is a South Park reference bc I'm trash
> 
> Gina didn't have a very big personality on the show so I'm making one for her
> 
> also (x2) my head cannon is atom and mbege being wholesome idiots <33
> 
> aslo (x3) Lexa and Clarke being cottagecore wlw is god tier
> 
> also (x4) Ray Palmer is the actual name of "the atom" in the dc comics


	9. tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we stan clexa + madi  
> also hmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who hasn't updated in forever cause they've been feeling like shit bc of the current political climate :)  
> (hint: it's me)

**To: Arkadian mother**

**[06:47]**

**Madi Kliron**

i heard lexa is going to be absent from practice today

**Arkadian mother**

yeah sorry

shes taking me to her familys cottage over the weekend

**Madi Kliron**

thats cute

sorta disappointing that she wont be there

but still cute

**Arkadian mother**

but hey u made the team! thats great

**Madi Kliron**

right!

and im super excited

but i was just wondering if there was anything she thought i needed to work on

so could u maybe ask her and get back to me?

**Arkadian mother**

sure thing madi!

wait why dont i just add u to a chat with her

**Madi Kliron**

no no no

thats really not necessary

clarke why aren't u answering me

clarke pls dont

clarke

_**Clarke Griffin** has created **CLEXA AND MADI** with **Lexa Woods** and **Madi Kliron**_

**[06:51]**

**Madi Kliron**

aaaand u did it anyway

**Lexa Woods**

honey did you just call the two of us "clexa" unironically?

**Clarke Griffin**

sure did

and what about it

**Lexa Woods**

adorable

**Clarke Griffin**

no u

**Lexa Woods**

i didnt do anything though

**Clarke Griffin**

so?

**Lexa Woods**

smooth fucker

**Clarke Griffin**

;)

**Madi Kliron**

okay lets change the subject

**Lexa Woods**

oh hey Madi whats up

**Madi Kliron**

nothing

chillin yk

being chill

chillin' like a villain

**To: Take me to church**

**[06:57]**

**Madi Kliron**

gaia im talking to lexa rn and im killing it

**Take me to church**

Well that's good. Right?

**Madi Kliron**

no I mean _killing_ it

like in a bad way

like "acting like a gawky fifteen y/o in front of ur idol" killing it

**Take me to church**

That's rough, buddy.

**Madi Kliron**

did u just do the zuko meme...

with perfect grammar??

**Take me to church**

Yes.

**Madi Kliron**

god ur the best

**Take me to church**

We been knew. 

Now get back to embarrassing yourself. 

**Madi Kliron**

u know i will

**Take me to church**

That's nothing to brag about, Madi.

**Madi Kliron**

YES IM AWARE GAIA

**Take me to church**

:)

**CLEXA AND MADI**

**[** **06:58]**

**Lexa Woods**

tight 

**To: Take me to church**

**[06:58]**

**Madi Kliron**

OK NEVERMIND IM FUCKING KILLING IT

**Take me to church**

In a good way?

**Madi Kliron**

IN THE BEST WAY

**Take me to church**

Hell yes, that's my girl!

**CLEXA AND MADI**

**[07:00]**

**Madi Kliron**

yeah thats just how we do it

right?

**Lexa Woods**

totally 

so Clarke?

**Clarke Griffin**

yes lexa my lovely

**Lexa Woods**

is there a specific reason as to why you made this group chat

or did you merely want me to meet your adoptive daughter?

**Madi Kliron**

her what now

**Clarke Griffin**

right i forgot 

madi wanted some tips on how to handle the stick

**Lexa Woods**

oh no im a lesbian i cant help with that

**Madi Kliron**

SHE MEANS LACROSSE

SHES TALKING ABOUT LACROSSE STICKS

**Lexa Woods**

ah the crosse

**Clarke Griffin**

that can not be what theyre actually called

**Lexa Woods**

so what did you wanna know Madi

**Madi Kliron**

i was wondering if u had any pointers for me

**Lexa Woods**

well i havent seen you play much

besides from the first line tryout 

**Madi Kliron**

i just dont want to mess up 

**Lexa Woods**

Madi you wont mess up

and even if you do

i can assure you Indra isnt all that bad

she might seem tough 

but she really wants you to have fun

**Madi Kliron**

ig ur right

ive known indra since i was seven

im friends with her daughter 

**Lexa Woods**

oh shit Gaia?

well then you already know who the real badass in that family is

**Madi Kliron**

yea shes awesome

**Clarke Griffin**

ooooh is gaia that _friend_

like the _distraction friend_

**Lexa Woods**

whats a distraction friend?

**Clarke Griffin**

little madi here didnt listen to kanes introduction 

cause she was,,, distracted

**Lexa Woods**

distracted huh?

**Clarke Griffin**

uhuh

**Madi Kliron**

i have no idea what u guys are talking about

**Lexa Woods**

sure you dont

**Clarke Griffin**

;)

**Lexa Woods**

;)

**Madi Kliron**

omg guys stop

**Clarke Griffin**

;))))

**Madi Kliron**

so anywho

....oh god i sound like jordan

so any _ways_

this was nice

but im meeting up with my friends in a few

**Lexa Woods**

oh yeah sure

if u want we could text later

talk some lacrosse?

**Madi Kliron**

yes! 

thatd be really cool

**Lexa Woods**

tight

**Madi Kliron**

tight

**Clarke Griffin**

aaawww look at the two of u bonding

oh wait i gotta change the names!

**Madi Kliron**

thats not necessary clarke

**Clarke Griffin**

yeah....

still gonna do it

 _ **Clarke Griffin** has set the nickname of **Clarke Griffin** to_ _**c-**_

_****c-**** has set the nickname of **Lexa Woods** to **-lexa**_

_****c-**** has set the nickname of **Madi Kliron** to **madi**_

**madi**

wow

**-lexa**

what a stroke of genius 

**c-**

look raven is the one whos good at this stuff ok

**-lexa**

honey you changed my user to my name

but with a hyphen

**madi**

and mine is literally just my name

**-lexa**

youre the only one who has a actual nickname now

**madi**

and its honestly not very clever

**c-**

i know

but hey!

**madi**

so i gotta go for real now

but we will take later yeah?

**c-**

ofc!

**-lexa**

sure

**c-**

see thats what I was talking about

shes so sweet!

**-lexa**

agreed

**madi**

um guys ur still in the gc

**To: Main dude**

**[07:13]**

**Madi Kliron**

ill be at urs in a few jordan

**Main dude**

cool

**Madi Kliron**

tight

**Main dude**

pffft "tight"

since when do u say tight

**Madi Kliron**

since forever!

**Main dude**

hmm

**Madi Kliron**

whatever dude

**Main dude**

hmmm

**Madi Kliron**

ok stop it

**Main dude**

hmmmm

**Madi Kliron**

jordan stop it

**Main dude**

hmmmmmm

**Madi Kliron**

stop it jordan stop it

**Main dude**

.......

hmm

**Madi Kliron**

JORDAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack  
> this wasnt very long but I felt like I should update again so here we are
> 
> take me to church is a song made by Hozier and he is the lesbian messiah and Gaia being a lesbian is my hc and thats why madi made that gaias user


	10. the silence of 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch plans and some more freshmen pureness/madness  
> ....also Monroe is introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> FRESH(MEN) OUTTA ARKADIA HIGH  
> i mad - Madi  
> what does the fox say - Fox  
> a literal child - Jordan  
> delphox - Gaia
> 
> SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT MURPHAMY  
> jal - Raven  
> michelle - Clarke  
> effy - Octavia

**FRESH(MEN) OUTTA ARKADIA HIGH**

**[10:59]**

**a literal child**

Madi has a contact named "Arkadian mother"

**delphox**

Okay.

**a literal child**

...thats your reaction?

why are you never any fun Gaia

**delphox**

No I am, you're just not worthy of it.

**a literal child**

wow ok thanks

anywho

lets move on before i start crying

**what does the fox say**

who is it?

**a literal child**

who?

**what does the fox say**

"Arkadian mother"?

**a literal child**

oh i dont know

i just wanted to tell everyone

**what does the fox say**

not that im complaining

but why

**a literal child**

wanted to bully her

couldn't do it alone

**what does the fox say**

well sign me up!

**a literal child**

aw thank you Foxy

i can always count on you huh

**what does the fox say**

yeah Jordan :)

always

**a literal child**

NOW

haha Madi has weird contact names!!

**delphox**

Damn, that's the best you can do?

Weak.

**what does the fox say**

oh shut it Gaia thats enough

youre doing super Jordan 

ignore her

**i mad**

its clarke

"Arkadian mother" 

she insisted on it

**what does the fox say**

cute!

**i mad**

yeah ig

idk its a bit strange

**what does the fox say**

its something new isnt it

**i mad**

yes it is 

**what does the fox say**

well there you go then

ofc it feels that way

but shes sweet right?

**i mad**

she absolutely is

and she introduced me to Lexa Woods!

not in person but still

**delphox**

I'm glad that conversation worked out in your favor.

You were basically freaking out until she said that thing.

**what does the fox say**

what thing?

**delphox**

I don't know, it was some kind of slang word.

"Cool" or "tight" or whatever.

**a literal child**

WAIT SHE SAID TIGHT

**i mad**

god not this shit again

dont u dare jordan

**a literal child**

HMMM

**i mad**

NO I DONT WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE

**a literal child**

THEN STOP SAYING TIGHT YOU WEIRDO

**i mad**

NEVER

**what does the fox say**

hey Gaia should we intervene or

**a literal child**

SHE SAYS ONE WORD TO YOU AND YOU START ACTING LIKE HER IMMEDIATELY

**delphox**

No.

They will calm down in a bit.

....Hopefully. 

We wouldn't want another incident like "the silence of 2017".

**i mad**

OH IM SORRY THAT I FIND HER INSPIRING

**what does the fox say**

the what-

**delphox**

Don't worry about it.

**a literal child**

INSPIRING?? BECAUSE SHE'S A HIGH SCHOOL LACROSSE CAPTAIN???

**i mad**

YES

NO

WAIT NO YES

**a literal child**

THAT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE MADI

WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY

**what does the fox say**

oh gosh

**To: Zoe 101**

**[11:40]**

**Harper McIntyre**

do you wanna eat lunch together today?

**Zoe 101**

u know i do

but aren't u gonna eat with monty and his friends?

**Harper McIntyre**

no why would i

**Zoe 101**

it's just

u've been doing that a lot lately so

**Harper McIntyre**

yeah i know i'm sorry

**Zoe 101**

no it's cool

i've got other friends yk

**Harper McIntyre**

Atom and Mbege?

**Zoe 101**

they're pretty alright

dumb...but alright

**Harper McIntyre**

so i've heard

Murphy's a colorful storyteller

**Zoe 101**

i bet

so we'll meet outside the cafeteria?

**Harper McIntyre**

table by the hill?

**Zoe 101**

yes!

but...

**Harper McIntyre**

what Monroe

**Zoe 101**

everything okay?

**Harper McIntyre**

um yea

actually no

Monty sorta

**Zoe 101**

what did he do

did he hurt u?

i will kick his scrawny little ass

**Harper McIntyre**

no Monroe he didn't

he kissed me

**Zoe 101**

oh 

congrats 

unless u didn't want to be kissed

then i'll still kick his ass

**Harper McIntyre**

no i did

im not sure he wanted to kiss me tho

**Zoe 101**

but why would he do it if he didn't want to

**Harper McIntyre**

maybe he felt pressured to do it i don't know

**Zoe 101**

u're like super pretty and intelligent tho

Harper u're just insecure 

**Harper McIntyre**

he locked himself in the bathroom directly after he kissed me

**Zoe 101**

he's probably scared u'll reject him

**Harper McIntyre**

really?

**Zoe 101**

yeah

cause u're too good for him and he knows it

**Harper McIntyre**

Zoe...

**Zoe 101**

im right and u know it

**Harper McIntyre**

so lunch?

**Zoe 101**

yes

but then u're talking to him

i don't like seeing u like this

**Harper McIntyre**

i will

thank you 

you're a great friend

**Zoe 101**

certainly better than Monty

**Harper McIntyre**

oh stop it

**FRESH(MEN) OUTTA ARKADIA HIGH**

**[11:53]**

**a literal child**

hey so...

truce?

**i mad**

depends

are u gonna keep hmmming at me

**a literal child**

no

im sorry

**i mad**

alright truce

...and I'm sorry too

**what does the fox say**

oh thank goodness 

i couldn't take more of the bickering

**delphox**

And I couldn't take more of Fox sulking over your bickering.

**i mad**

nice gaia

**a literal child**

so im gonna ask something and i really hope y'all'll consider it

**delphox**

"Y'all'll" seriously?

**what does the fox say**

yeah that hurt my eyes on so many levels

**i mad**

what do u want jordan?

**a literal child**

i met this girl today 

i mean ive seen her around but i haven't talked to her until now

**i mad**

and?

**a literal child**

i was wondering if she maybe could eat lunch with us?

**i mad**

sure jordan!

**delphox**

Does she have to?

**i mad**

gaia pls

**delphox**

Fine.

The more the merrier and all that.

**a literal child**

Fox?

**what does the fox say**

doesnt she have friends of her own?

**a literal child**

not yet

she only just moved here

please Fox

if u dont like her then it can be a one time thing

but i really think u will all get along!!

**what does the fox say**

okay...

**a literal child**

yeah?

**what does the fox say**

yeah

u can always count on me right

**a literal child**

thanks Foxy

**i mad**

so whats her name?

**a literal child**

Delilah!

**To: Delilah Workman :)**

**[12:04]**

**Jordan Skai**

we are sitting in the right corner of the cafeteria

just look for me u won't be able to miss us

**Delilah Workman :)**

so they're all cool with me being there

**Jordan Skai**

totes

meet u there :)

**Delilah Workman :)**

alright!

**To: Favorit pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

**[16:33]**

**Nathan Miller**

still up for later?

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

yeah 

still going outta town?

**Nathan Miller**

yup

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

good

feels like thats what i need rn

**Nathan Miller**

smt wrong?

harper?

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

yeah

not sure what to do

**Nathan Miller**

do u like her?

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

i really do

**Nathan Miller**

then dont worry about it

itll work itself out

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

u cant be sure about that miller

**Nathan Miller**

i know

i was going for some sense of security

cant exactly tell the future here monty

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

oh but wouldnt that be nifty 

**Nathan Miller**

19:30

**Favorite pothead (dont tell Jasper)**

?

**Nathan Miller**

thats when im picking u up

**To: Nerd**

**[19:08]**

**Nathan Miller**

do u have my jacket 

**Nerd**

oh well hello to u too my dear friend 

**Nathan Miller**

cut it out murphy

where is it

**Nerd**

which one are u talking about

**Nathan Miller**

u have more than one of them?

**Nerd**

yeah ive got three

yk u own an unnecessary amount of jackets miller

**Nathan Miller**

well its working out for u isnt it

seeing as u can just come and take one without me noticing

**Nerd**

clearly u noticed 

otherwise u wouldnt be bothering me

now which one are u looking for

**Nathan Miller**

denim jacket with flowers hand-sewn onto the back

**Nerd**

damn it

**Nathan Miller**

oh no did u light it on fire

**Nerd**

no 

not this time

**Nathan Miller**

then what

**Nerd**

sorta

left it at Octavia's

**Nathan Miller**

can u get it back right now?

**Nerd**

probably

is it important?

**Nathan Miller**

i need it 

me and monty are going out and that jacket is a part of the outfit

**Nerd**

monty and I

**Nathan Miller**

huh

**Nerd**

its "monty and I"

not "me and monty"

**Nathan Miller**

nerd

**Nerd**

its simple english

**Nathan Miller**

yeah maybe for the ap student

**Nerd**

shut up miller

**Nathan Miller**

so the jacket?

**Nerd**

yeah yeah ill get it for u

**Nathan Miller**

we are leaving round 19.30 so uve got like twenty minutes

**Nerd**

fine 

asshole

**Nathan Miller**

:)

**To: Study Buddy**

**[19:11]**

**John Murphy**

u still home?

**Study Buddy**

nope

left almost as soon as u did

**John Murphy**

shit 

k thanks

**Study Buddy**

was it anything important?

**John Murphy**

nah

just left my jacket at ur place

well not mine

its millers

and he kinda needs it back tonight

**Study Buddy**

oh sorry

but hey I think my brother might still be home

why dont i send u his user and u can ask him if u can go over and get it

**John Murphy**

no thats fine octavia

**Study buddy**

wasnt a question im doing it

**SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT MURPHAMY**

**[19:13]**

**effy**

OH MY GOD OKAY ITS HAPPENING

EVERYBODY STAY CALM

EVERYBODY STAY CALM

**jal**

???

**effy**

STAY FUCKING CALM

EVERYBODY FUCKING CALM DOWN

**jal**

ur the one whos screaming?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I get really unproductive and anxious during the summer and that's why I haven't updated for over a month...  
> but I've been watching sanders sides to cope so I'm almost all good now lmao.  
> I got into the school I wanted tho so that's one great thing rn :)
> 
> NOW! I need some help. I'm contemplating if I should keep on the Jordan/Delilah path or if I should reconsider and make Jordan/Fox endgame. Cause in the beginning I sorta wanted it to be unrequited but they're low key cute together (yk for straight people). So if anyone has any opinions on that I would appreciate it!


	11. there's no angst in this chapter :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy's going to get that damn jacket for miller. that's it, that's the chapter summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I've missed writing this fic
> 
> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> FUCK MURPHY LIVES  
> great in chemistry - Jasper  
> bottom and a twink - Miller  
> trash prince - Murphy  
> buckaroo - Monty

**To: Bellamy Blake**

**[19:12]**

**John Murphy**

hey this is bellamy blake right?

**Bellamy Blake**

yes....

you're the guy who was in my kitchen

**John Murphy**

yea...

im murphy

octavia gave me ur user

**Bellamy Blake**

okay

**John Murphy**

yeah uh i texted her first

but she told me she isnt home and so i should ask u instead

**Bellamy Blake**

ask me what?

**John Murphy**

I left my jacket at ur place

well not mine mine its my friends but still

and i need to drop by and get it

if thats yk alright with u

**Bellamy Blake**

oh um yeah totally

I'm gonna be here all night so just uh

drop by or whatever 

**John Murphy**

okay cool

i will 

see u then blake

**To: My responsibility**

**[19:15]**

**Bellamy Blake**

i'm gonna kill you

**My responsibility**

ahhhh!!! how did it go?

TELL ME EVERYTHING

**Bellamy Blake**

he's on his way over

**My responsibility**

ohhh damn

get some brother

**Bellamy Blake**

not like that jesus

he's getting his friends' jacket and then he's leaving

**My responsibility**

mhm if u say sooo

i mean mom _is_ staying at a friends house tonight......

**Bellamy Blake**

whatever, O

**My responsibility**

;)

theres a little something in my top drawer if ur nervous 

**Bellamy Blake**

Octavia i am not about to smoke your pot just cause Murphy's coming over

**To: John Murphy**

**[19:22]**

**Bellamy Blake**

are you the one knocking?

**John Murphy**

yeah i have been for minutes now

seriously man what are you? some kinda protection program family or smt

**Bellamy Blake**

no

....well at least i don't think so

door's open you can just let yourself in

**John Murphy**

alright

wait

is that weed i smell??

**FUCK MURPHY LIVES**

**[10:35]**

**bottom and a twink**

and i never got my jacket back

**great in chemistry**

i think its ur own fault for letting murphy have it in the first place

**buckaroo**

yeah didnt he set fire to one of them

**great in chemistry**

he did i was there! 

**buckaroo**

so was i

it was at the bonfire last year right

**great in chemistry**

what

he sat fire to one at the bonfire too??

**buckaroo**

were u not talking about the bonfire incident?

**great in chemistry**

no I was talking about the skater rink incident

**bottom and a twink**

HOW MANY OF MY JACKETS HAS MURPHY LIT ON FIRE???

**trash prince**

idk five i think

**bottom and a twink**

MURPHY

**trash prince**

MILLER

**bottom and a twink**

I THOUGHT U ONLY BURNED ONE

**trash prince**

aw come on man

u have so many u didnt even notice i burned the other four

**bottom and a twink**

THAT DOESNT MAKE IT OKAY

thats it u dont deserve to be the trash prince anymore

from now on ur just trash

_**bottom and a twink** has set the nickname of **trash prince** to_ _**just trash**_

**buckaroo**

am i the only one who has noticed how very anti-murphy this chat has become

"just trash"  
"fuck murphy lives"

**great in chemistry**

i mean i wouldnt say the entire chat is against murphy

only miller

**just trash**

yeah thats true

why is that miller?

**bottom and a twink**

oh i dont know 

yk since theres absolutely no reason for me to be agitated with u

**great in chemistry**

i dont know if id call it agitation

id probably call it passive aggressiveness

**buckaroo**

i wouldnt even call it passive

just plain old aggressiveness

**just trash**

well then im glad we agree miller :)

**To: The one who isnt useless**

**[10:39]**

**Monty Green**

lay off the poor man murphy

**The one who isnt useless**

he knows im kidding monty

besides he deserves it for being a little bitch

**Monty Green**

yeah yeah

just dont come asking me for help when he finally snaps and tries to suffocate u

**The one who isnt useless**

oh please millers way too chicken for that

**Monty Green**

u think?

**FUCK MURPHY LIVES  
**

**[10:41]**

**bottom and a twink**

what do u mean we agree???

god ur an idiot

**buckaroo**

hey miller

murphy just called u a chicken in our private chat

**To: The one who isnt a coward**

**[10:42]**

**John Murphy**

monty u didnt

**The one who isnt a coward**

have fun in the afterlife

**FUCK MURPHY LIVES  
**

**[10:42]**

**bottom and a twink**

oh im a chicken am i

alright murphy u know what 

lets find out who the real chicken is

**great in chemistry**

dude all he said was that ur chicken

are u in kindergarten

**buckaroo**

he knows its not that serious but he was already mad to begin with

he just needed a little nudge to fall off the edge

**great in chemistry**

so ur _evil_ evil huh

**buckaroo**

u dont even know the half of it

**bottom and a twink**

murphy is nia home?

**just trash**

i dont know

...why

**bottom and a twink**

cause im coming to ur home and im going to kick ur ass

**just trash**

oh im not there

**bottom and a twink**

what

**just trash**

im not home

**buckaroo**

since when do u get out of the house before twelve during the weekend

and on a saturday too

**great in chemistry**

this is so out of character i cant be sure that ur not an alien pretending to be murphy

**just trash**

okay first of all fuck u guys

second of all...

i sorta didnt come home last night

**buckaroo**

god damn it murphy did emori find u by the windmill again

**great in chemistry**

hey! dont use the lords name in vain

**just trash**

actually the phrase "using the lords name in vain" refers to using god to manipulate people and advance ur own personal agenda

not saying shit like oh my god or god damn

**bottom and a twink**

stop trying to distract us with ur nerdiness murphy

now tell me where u are so i can get my rematch

**just trash**

.....

**bottom and a twink**

thats it

im calling u

**just trash**

no dont

bellamy isnt awake yet

i mean

god damn it where is the delete message button when u need it

**great in chemistry**

hey! dont use the lords name in vain

**just trash**

jasper I JUST TALKED ABOUT THIS

**bottom and a twink**

wait ur still at bellamys?

like bellamy blake?

u stayed the night at bellamy blakes home???

**just trash**

um...no?

**bottom and a twink**

yes u did oh my god

i wanna stay mad at u but i cant anymore

this is great

**buckaroo**

so

did u do the beast with two backs?

**just trash**

im gonna regret teaching u that one arent i

**buckaroo**

yes

yes u are

**just trash**

alrighty then

but to answer ur question

(drumroll please)

**great in chemistry**

*drumroll*

**just trash**

thank u jasper

.....

no we did not

**bottom and a twink**

aww come on!

what the hell did u do then

**just trash**

i dont know we

we smoked

watched some b movie

smoked some more

talked some bullshit

fell asleep

**buckaroo**

how romantic

**just trash**

no not romantic

we were just

**bottom and a twink**

two bros?

**buckaroo**

chilling on the couch?

**great in chemistry**

five feet apart cause ur not gay?

**just trash**

wow

and these are the ppl im supposed to call my friends

**buckaroo**

yeah its a real shame

**bottom and a twink**

weep abt it

btw u want me to come pick u up?

**just trash**

depends

are u actually going to come pick me up this time?

**bottom and a twink**

i solemnly swear

**just trash**

but i cant leave before he wakes up

can i?

**bottom and a twink**

do u really think u want to have the awkward conversation with him once he wakes up?

cause i know u and i dont think u do

**buckaroo**

cmon miller give him some credit

maybe murphy feels like doing the right thing

**bottom and a twink**

why would he do that when he can run from his responsibilities?

**just trash**

ye no millers got a point

pls pick me up immediately 

**bottom and a twink**

send me the address and ill be there in two seconds

**just trash**

thank u for being my morally ambiguous compass miller

**bottom and a twink**

anytime

besides i need my jacket

**To: Brother by blood, friend by necessity**

**[12:02]**

**Octavia Blake**

sooo how did it go ;)))

**Brother by blood, friend by necessity**

I uh

I don't really know

**Octavia Blake**

how do u not know

like i know that ur socially inept but still

**Brother by blood, friend by necessity**

well I think he stayed the night

pretty sure he did

but he wasn't there when I woke up

and I can't be sure cause like you know

**Octavia Blake**

wait did u sample my shit??

**Brother by blood, friend by necessity**

uh yeah sure

sample...

**Octavia Blake**

whats that supposed to mean

**Brother by blood, friend by necessity**

nothing

just out of curiosity

how much do you consider a sample?

**Octavia Blake**

how much do _u_ consider a sample?

**Brother by blood, friend by necessity**

all of it?

**Octavia Blake**

ALL OF IT???

BELLAMY BLAKE

I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me when a creator I like takes a week off from writing: HOW DARE U  
> me when I take four months off: this is fine :)


	12. okay but did they bone??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...dude octavia literally just wanted to buy more weed, why do they always have to go off track??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls read the end notes, I'd really appreciate it :)
> 
> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT MURPHAMY  
> jal - Raven  
> michelle - Clarke  
> effy - Octavia

**To: Ravenclaw**

**[14:27]**

**Octavia Blake**

soooo raven

could u hook me up again?

**Ravenclaw**

already dude??

how much can one 16 yo smoke? damn

**Octavia Blake**

hey! u smoke way more than me and ur not that much older

**Ravenclaw**

im 18 octavia, ur basically a baby to me

and i mostly smoke with wick so whatever u think i smoke it is only half of that

okay two thirds

okay three fourths

shut up

**Octavia Blake**

alright so u gonna help me out or-

**Ravenclaw**

no man

i dont wanna be responsible for u getting addicted 

u will have to do that to urself

**Octavia Blake**

im not becoming addicted raven 

bell just smoked it all

**Ravenclaw**

bellamy smoked weed??

AND HE WANTS TO SHAME ME FOR SMOKING WITH WICK DURING OUR BREAKS???

HE HAS NO LEVERAGE NOW

**Octavia Blake**

yeah but he didnt smoke all of it alone

murphy joined him

**Ravenclaw**

WHAT??

and ur saying this in our private chat? no no no we are telling clarke

**Octavia Blake**

ok yea sure but are u hooking me up?

raven?

raven?

alright i give up

**SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT MURPHAMY**

**[14:30]**

**jal**

CLARKE

guess what octavia tried to hide from u!!

**michelle**

what??

oh my god did u and monroe destroy another mailbox

**effy**

nO

**michelle**

what im just saying 

i always knew monroe getting her drivers license would be a danger to society

**effy**

we didnt destroy another mailbox, okay??

and i didnt try to hide anything raven

i just thought the weed was more important

speaking of....

**jal**

yeaaa we can talk abt that later ok octavia

**effy**

okay?

**jal**

now

bellamy fucking blake smoked weed

**michelle**

no way!! bellamy???

**jal**

mhm and get this:

he did it with murphy

**michelle**

MURPHY??

**jal**

MURPHY!!

**michelle**

raven if ur fucking with me-

**jal**

no no no im not! tell her o

**effy**

oh yeah and he stayed the night too

**michelle**

woahhh

**jal**

what u didnt tell me that!

**effy**

I wanted to but i didnt have time cause u hurried away to this chat!

**jal**

oh im sorry so now its _my_ fault that u didnt tell me that they boned?

**effy**

YES  
YES IT IS

**jal**

nahhh i dont see it

**effy**

and also bell didnt say that they boned

only that he thinks murphy stayed the night

**michelle**

aw cmon thats weak

**jal**

boo!!

bellamy really does suck

**michelle**

is he sure that they didnt bone?

**effy**

i think Bellamy would remember if he boned the guy hes been crushing on since forever

**jal**

yeah i wouldnt bet on it

hes pretty clueless

he would probs convince himself it was the weed making him see things or smt

**michelle**

or maybe

he just didnt want to tell octavia abt it

yk cause shes his sister so itd be awkward for him

**jal**

yeah alright that might be a solid theory

**michelle**

but u know who he would tell?

his best friend!!

**jal**

ooooh i think i like where this is going

**effy**

clarke do not ask him

**michelle**

......

im gonna ask him

**jal**

and ill ask murphy!!

**effy**

but what abt my weed??

raven??

fuck

**To: The boring Blake**

**[14:52]**

**Clarke Griffin**

heeeey bell

**The boring Blake**

i don't like how many e:s that hey has

it's foreboding 

**To: Cockroach**

**[14:52]**

**Raven Reyes**

im gonna get right to the point here

did u and bellamy fuck?

**To: Clerk the retail** **Clarke**

**[14:54]**

**Bellamy Blake**

jesus Clarke! what would even give you that impression?

**Clerk the retail Clarke**

octavia told us about him sleeping at your place

**To: The Raven; 1845**

**[14:54]**

**John Murphy**

fucking octavia

**The Raven; 1845**

okay but like did u?

**To: Clerk the retail** **Clarke**

**[14:55]**

**Bellamy Blake**

NO CLARKE

we didn't 

**To: Cockroach**

**[14:55]**

**Raven Reyes**

why the hell not??

**Cockroach**

raven he doesnt like me like that

**Raven Reyes**

ur kidding right

**To: Clerk the retail** **Clarke**

**[14:56]**

**Bellamy Blake**

I'm serious Clarke

i don't think he's interested

**Clerk the retail Clarke**

ur an idiot, bellamy blake

okay okay let me ask u this

did _you_ want to bone tho??

**To: The Raven; 1845**

**[14:56]**

**John Murphy**

duh

**To: Clerk the retail** **Clarke**

**[14:56]**

**Bellamy Blake**

are u gonna make fun of me if i say yes?

**Clerk the retail Clarke**

doesnt matter cause thats defiantly a yes

**Bellamy Blake**

fuck

just dont tell anyone, please?

**Clerk the retail Clarke**

yeah no ofc not....

...ill only tell raven and octavia

**Bellamy Blake**

no, Clarke please

don't tell anyone okay

i'm trusting you with this

**Clerk the retail Clarke**

okay bell

i wont

i promise 

**SKINS GEN 1 GIRLS BUT MAKE IT MURPHAMY**

**[15:00]**

**jal**

okay so murphy told me that they didnt fuck

but he also said that he totally wanted to

**effy**

well that is both disappointing and great news

what did u find out clarke??

**michelle**

oh um

he didnt wanna tell me anything

sorry but i guess i couldnt crack him this time

**jal**

damn bellamy is such a bummer

**michelle**

heh yeah totally mhm

**effy**

ugh right he is so plain sometimes

I'm becoming more and more convinced that he might be adopted 

**jal**

im glad to see u are opening up to my ideas octavia

**To: Ravenclaw**

**[15:21]**

**Octavia Blake**

so?

**Ravenclaw**

yeah sorry dude

but i can't help u

**Octavia Blake**

yeah yeah i know u dont want me to become addicted but i _wont_

**Ravenclaw**

i know that

but my dealer was ratted out so hes on parole now 

he cant sell anymore 

and especially not to minors

**Octavia Blake**

fucking shit

and u dont have any other dealer?

**Ravenclaw**

no 

wick might know someone

i can ask him once i get to the shop but i cant guarantee anything

**Octavia Blake**

i get it

say hey to wick for me?

**Ravenclaw**

u bet

**To: Cockroach**

**[15:23]**

**Raven Reyes**

murphy what are u doing the rest of the day?

**Cockroach**

not answering more questions abt bellamy, thats for sure

**Raven Reyes**

yea

i wish i could tell u that im sorry

but i never regret anything i do

its one of the many perks of being this awesome

**Cockroach**

im sure

**Raven Reyes**

so are u up to anything or what?

**Cockroach**

not really no

miller dropped me off a few hours ago so

**Raven Reyes**

ok cool

come by the auto shop

**Cockroach**

was that a request?

**Raven Reyes**

did i phrase it as a request?

**Cockroach**

no?

**Raven Reyes**

alright then i think we are both on the same page

**Cockroach**

mhm but uh raven

why do u want me to come over?

**Raven Reyes**

im going to work rn

cause like i start working a bit earlier during the weekends

so that ill get to get off earlier as well

so that i can actually enjoy my weekends 

**Cockroach**

yeah thats cool and all but why are u telling me this?

**Raven Reyes**

wick and i smoke during our breaks 

i think u should join us today

**Cockroach**

ok ig?

beats spending time in this madhouse 

**Raven Reyes**

awesome

our break is at 16:30 but u should swing by sooner than that tho

**Cockroach**

ill be there by four

**To: Dude thats wicked**

**[21:09]**

**Raven Reyes**

whatd u think abt him?

**Dude thats wicked**

yeah he was cool

and dude spit some serious mind-fucking facts

like did u know that ww3 was adverted bc of some russian dude??

i cant remember his name tho...

vaseline archbishop??

no that cant be it

vasectomy archives??

no now im just getting further away

**Raven Reyes**

okay but like is it alright if i talk to sinclair?

**Dude thats wicked**

absolutely dude

that dude is the dude dude

**Raven Reyes**

are u home rn wick?

**Dude thats wicked**

yea

**Raven Reyes**

great 

go to sleep

**Dude thats wicked**

i really should 

i dont think ive slept in the last few...

wait what day is it?

**Raven Reyes**

ur a mess wick

**Dude thats wicked**

good night dude

**Raven Reyes**

sleep tight and dont let the bedbugs bite

**Dude thats wicked**

WAIT THERE ARE BUGS IN MY BED??

**To: The Raven; 1845**

**[21:15]**

**John Murphy**

hey so

thanks for inviting me or whatever

**The Raven; 1845**

ofc man 

it was really fun huh

howd u like the shop?

**John Murphy**

it brought back a lot of memories

but i liked it

it seemed pretty chill

**The Raven; 1845**

yeah its too bad we wont be able to do it again anytime soon tho

**John Murphy**

why not?

**The Raven; 1845**

my dealer got busted

cant buy shit anymore

**John Murphy**

damn that sucks

**The Raven; 1845**

mm

**John Murphy**

want me to ask monty to help out?

**The Raven; 1845**

huh?

is monty a weed dealer??

**John Murphy**

noooo

his nickname is literally "not a drug dealer"

or well it was until jasper changed it to "buckaroo"

**The Raven; 1845**

im confused

**John Murphy**

the point is

monty can help u out

if ud like

**The Raven; 1845**

yeah id like that

thanks murphy

**John Murphy**

no problem 

**To: Mr. Sinclair Sir**

**[11:37]**

**Raven Reyes**

could i maybe talk to u about that open position in the shop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's Christmas Day in Sweden!! ((yes, we celebrate Christmas on December 24th don't ask why 'cause I do not know)) so happy holidays everyone, I hope y'all find ways to celebrate whatever you celebrate, if you celebrate anything, even though the pandemic is still out and about :)
> 
> did u see what I was trying to do with the Bellamy&Clarke/Murphy&Raven part or was that just a waste of time- 
> 
> ok so I seriously need help with this; should I involve some of the "newer" characters like Gabriel or Hope or should I just keep the fic like this? cause like I wanted this to be more reminiscent of the seasons before the bunker and garden of eden but at the same time both jordan and madi are in this so that ship has already sailed ahfsdjh
> 
> also which chat/group is your favorite so far? I personally enjoy writing "fuck Murphy lives" and "Nia's home for orphans" right now,,, pls answer if you can decide I'm super curious! :))
> 
> the raven; 1845 = a poem by Edgar Allan Poe called "the raven" that was released in 1845


	13. shout out to dolly parton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORKING 9 TO 5 WHAT A WAY TO MAKE A LIVIN' BARELY GETTIN' BY IT'S ALL TALKIN' AND NO GIVIN' THEY JUST USE YOUR MIND AND THEY NEVER GIVE YOU CREDIT IT'S ENOUGH TO DRIVE YOU CRAZY IF YOU LET IT
> 
> ((aka monty is starting his own business and raven is 100% acting manager))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names of chats/people in this chapter:
> 
> ONE HAPPY FAMILY  
> mom - Harper  
> dad - Monty  
> son - Jordan

**ONE HAPPY FAMILY**

**[13:06]**

**dad**

can u believe the absolute nerve of this bastard we call murphy?

huh, can u harper?

the little rat is trying to get me to sell weed to raven reyes

**mom**

gasp! monty not in front of the child

**dad**

oh motherfucker is this the wrong chat?

well its not my fault

two outta three are in the private one!!

**mom**

sure its not ur fault sweetie

**son**

why are u calling murphy a rat?

**dad**

cause hes a rat

**son**

idk i sorta like murphy

**dad**

disowned

**son**

isnt he ur friend tho

**mom**

yes jordan

theyre the bestest of friends

arent u monty?

**dad**

no comment

**mom**

theyre basically brothers at this point

except they dont bicker half as much as murphy and miller does

**son**

so wait does that make murphy....

my uncle??

**dad**

oh no jordan

pls don't tell me ure buying into this whole family thing as well now

**son**

u have to admit its kinda funny

**mom**

yeah monty its hilarious 

just accept the family that we have built here

**dad**

god this makes us sound like a cult

**mom**

a _hilarious_ cult tho

**dad**

yeeeaah no im gonna go sell weed to raven instead

**To: John Murphy**

**[13:10]**

****_Jordan Skai_ ** ** _has set the nickname of_ **_John Murphy_ ** _to **Uncle Murphy**_

**To: Minty Monty :)**

**[13:14]**

**Harper McIntyre**

so are we okay again?

**Minty Monty :)**

we were never not okay harper

**Harper McIntyre**

are u sure about that

**Minty Monty :)**

positive

**Harper McIntyre**

yeah?

**Minty Monty :)**

100 percent

**Harper McIntyre**

okay good

cause I would not have been able to break the divorce news to our son

**Minty Monty :)**

and u ruined it

once again

does sincere moments make u uncomfortable?

**Harper McIntyre**

who are u, my shrink?

**Minty Monty :)**

no...

**Harper McIntyre**

then dont ask stupid questions

**Minty Monty :)**

wouldnt dream of it

**Harper McIntyre**

i really like you 

**Minty Monty :)**

i really like you too

**To: Ryan with a B**

**[15:26]**

**Nathan Miller**

hey so i know u were busy this week

but would u maybe wanna meet up next week instead?

i just

I miss u

**Ryan with a B**

did you still go out?

**Nathan Miller**

what?

**Ryan with a B**

Friday night? 

when I told you I couldn't see you, did you still go out?

**Nathan Miller**

um yeah me and monty drove to the next town over

**Ryan with a B**

then clearly you can manage without me

**Nathan Miller**

what the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Ryan with a B**

I'm just saying that going another week without seeing each other shouldn't be too difficult for you

**Nathan Miller**

so thats a no on next week?

**Ryan with a B**

i have other priorities right now

you understand, don't you?

**Nathan Miller**

yeah i think i get it

**Ryan with a B**

I knew you would you're the greatest boyfriend

I have to go now 

**Nathan Miller**

okay 

i love u

**Ryan with a B**

and I love you

**Nathan Miller**

do u really?

****_Nathan Miller_ **** _has deleted a message_

**To: Cockroach**

**[15:38]**

**Raven Reyes**

are u awake

murphy

muuuurphy

murph murph

hellooo??

**Cockroach**

oh god murph murph is an awful nickname pls never use it

**Raven Reyes**

ah so u arent asleep

u were just ignoring me

**Cockroach**

u typed all of that in a millisecond

i had no window of opportunity to ignore u

**Raven Reyes**

excuses excuses

well im glad ur awake wouldnt want u to miss the big event

**Cockroach**

....what big event?

**Raven Reyes**

u have a job interview 

**Cockroach**

since when??

**Raven Reyes**

since i fixed one for u a couple hours ago

u need to be at the shop 17.00 sharp

wear ur best suit

**Cockroach**

i dont own a suit

and i didnt ask for a job!

**Raven Reyes**

job _interview_

its up to u to get the actual job

**Cockroach**

why would u do this

**Raven Reyes**

okay okay so i know that i went behind ur back with this

which i dont think is that serious of a crime if im being honest but whatever

**Cockroach**

raven

**Raven Reyes**

u said that u were short on money

and that u had experience fixing ur dads car

and friends help each other out

dont they?

**Cockroach**

we're friends?

**Raven Reyes**

id like to think so

**Cockroach**

ill be there 

**Raven Reyes**

sweet dude! 

cant wait until we can work together

**Cockroach**

yea if i dont fuck it up

**Raven Reyes**

shut up u will do just fine

besides i already put in a good word for u

**Cockroach**

oh damn now i have expectations to live up to too?? 

god im gonna suck

**Raven Reyes**

now u stop doubting urself young mister

**Cockroach**

u love playing that two years older card dont u

**Raven Reyes**

it hasnt failed me yet

**To: Nathan Miller**

**[18:05]**

**Eric Jackson**

hey

do you remember me?

**Nathan Miller**

oh yeah

ur the guy from friday

**Eric Jackson**

mhm

you were pretty out of it that night

but I'm assuming you're all better today

**Nathan Miller**

yeah it was just a rough night

im good now

**Eric Jackson**

good

so would you maybe wanna meet up again

this time without being completely hammered?

**Nathan Miller**

oh! for sure

id love to

im sorry if i was being a jackass that night

**Eric Jackson**

no, don't be

you didn't do anything too bad ;)

**Nathan Miller**

wait what does the winking face mean??

**Eric Jackson**

you'll have to ask me in person

_**Raven Reyes** has created **WORKING 9 TO 5** with **John Murphy, Jacapo Sinclair** and **Kyle Wick**_

**[23:44]**

**Raven Reyes**

****_Raven Reyes_ ** ** _has set the nickname of_ **_Jacapo Sinclair_ ** _to_ **_**manager** _ **

****_Raven Reyes_ ** ** _has set the nickname of_ **_Raven Reyes_ ** _to **acting manager**_

****acting manager** ** _has set the nickname of_ ****Kyle Wick** ** _to_ **_assistant to the_ ** **acting manager**

****_acting manager_ ** ** _has set the nickname of_ **_John Murphy_ ** _to **m** **urph murph**_

**murph murph**

aw come on i thought we talked abt this nickname

**manager**

i am the only one here that works nine to five

also you are not acting manager, Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 2021, huh?
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter is sorta short but I wanted to post
> 
> if theres a nickname that u don't understand feel free to ask in the comments bc I read through it just to get a sense of what I should focus on and damn some of the nicknames might be a bit confusing. like to me they're crystal clear but I can see how it would be hard to understand a few. ex. "Arkadian mother" like it must be so confusing when I haven't even mentioned in the fic that the school is called Arkadia high and that the town they live in is called Arkadia like damn I'm dumb,,,
> 
> the new cat is called working 9 to 5 cause I love Dolly Parton ((and who doesn't am I right))  
> also the nicknames in that chat are references to the office cause I'm binging it now that it's on Netflix


End file.
